


Hell Is Empty

by RoseFreckles



Category: AU Star Wars - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon!Kylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Visions, Kinda, Kylo Haunts Your Dreams, Kylo Rules the Underworld, Kylo's Little Angel, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern AU, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Seduction to the Dark Side, Set on East Coast, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, Strong Female Characters, Temptation, Temptation to the Dark Side, reader owns a cafe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFreckles/pseuds/RoseFreckles
Summary: Demon!Kylo/Sweet! Reader AUYou have worked hard for everything you have in life. It wasn't easy, but things were pretty normal for you now. You run a successful business and are quite proud of your accomplishments. What could go wrong?Little did you know, upon picking up the jewelry box possessed by the ruler of the Underworld, Kylo Ren, your life would be turned upside down.Literally.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 184
Kudos: 518





	1. The Jewelry Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend time with your best friend, Kaya, and stumble upon a seemingly harmless jewelry box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I've been thinking about this for a while and finally decided to just post it. a big thank you to @ lunaxxx and @ Angelxofxmusicxx, for helping me get this together. it's gonna get pretty wild, so please read tags!
> 
> also! a visual for your [ dress](https://www.urbanoutfitters.com/en-ca/shop/uo-spring-shower-chiffon-tie-back-mini-dress?category=dresses&color=015&type=REGULAR&quantity=1) this chapter :)

### The Jewelry Box

“You aren’t even out of bed yet?” 

You groan as you throw yourself over the side of the bed. You let your feet dangle above the hardwood floor as you feel your body waking up. The sun beamed through your large vintage windows, soaking you up and warming your entire body. In the distance you could hear the ocean waves lapping along the sandy shoreline. You forgot today you made plans with your best friend, Kaya. This was the first day off in months and all you wanted to do was sleep in. 

_ Why do I make plans days bef- _

“Don’t tell me you’re bailing, I’m going to be so piss-“

“I’m up.” You interjected before she threw a hissy fit. “Give me twenty and I’ll be downstairs.”

“You better be, I’ll be there in twenty-five.” Kaya hung up the phone before your response. Even if you tried, Kaya could never take ‘no’ as an answer. Yawning and rubbing your eyes, you hop off the bed and head to your bathroom. 

It’s not much to brag about, but you own a lovely little house that your grandmother passed down to you before she passed. Your mother didn’t want it, it’s not her style, so it was all yours. The house overlooked the ocean, however it was very secluded and private. Your backyard was large and if you walk a little ways, there’s a pathway that leads down to a private beach. The beach wasn’t fancy, it was covered in weeds but you always found time to sit and think there whenever you were anxious, like you did as a child. 

You were only a fifteen minute drive from the city, but it looked so remote you’d think you were hours away from any civilization. The ceilings were high, the place was spacious and it even had three bedrooms and three bathrooms, enough for visitors and friends alike. It was two stories, full of charm and your favorite accent of the house has always been the large, white French doors that led to the master bedroom. Over the 2 years you lived here, you accumulated over a dozen plants that you mother to death. You even had an impressive little garden out back full of squash, cucumbers, beans, peppers - the works. You were quite proud of your green thumb. Somehow, mothering things was the most comfortable aspect of life at all. It gave you a sense of peace and worth within the world, to care for other living things made you feel… happy. To care for anything at all made it all worth it.

_ Jesus, I really look like I got hit by a bus. _

Leaning into the mirror you study yourself before turning on the faucet and brushing your teeth. It doesn’t take you much time to get ready in the morning, your routine starts with brushing your rats nest, covering up your dark circles from lack of sleep due to stress, slapping on some mascara and pink lip gloss. 

Investigating your closet filled with thrifted and old clothes that you wear until they unravel, you decide on a cream and blue chiffon dress that is tied in the back. 

It was perfect for a casual day out in good weather. 

_ Brrrup_

> ** Kaya 9:47 AM  **

> Outside biotch lets goooooo 

Heels heavy on the hardwood, like you always walked, you stomped your way downstairs to put on sandals and headed to the front door where your best friend was waiting for you. 

——

“We haven’t been to The Kashyyyk in a while, I’m excited to see all the new items they have.” You teased your hair in the passenger mirror while Kaya drove. 

Kaya was your best friend ever since you can remember. Her chaotic yet charming personality lured you in even at a young age. She was feisty, territorial to people she loved, unwavering, strong willed, witty and attractive. Kaya was always the first person you called, cried to and laughed with. She had long, shiny, pin straight black hair down to her hips and eyes that could kill a man. Beautifully high cheekbones, plump lips and a body desired by everyone. 

“I’m just excited that you finally have a day off to spend with me,” Kaya beamed, poking your thigh. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in years.” 

“Well what do you expect?” Giggling, you threw your hands in the air, “I just opened 3 months ago and I wanted to make sure my employees were ready to be alone and-” 

Kaya sighed. “You worry too much, they’re fine. It’s not like they’ll burn down the place.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled to yourself. God, you missed being around normal people. No customers or your employees. This is the sense of normalcy you craved after being on the go for weeks straight. There’s no need for professionalism and a chance to prove your worth, which you seem to attempt quite a lot. It was almost too good to be true to spend a day for yourself doing what you loved, antiquing alongside your best friend. 

Shifting carefully between bookshelves and items along the floor, you scanned the store for anything that caught your eye. The Kashyyyk was a brilliant place, almost a second home to you. The walls were tall, covered in old paintings and newspapers with creaky wooden floors. It was nearly impossible for people to walk through without the boards screaming your location throughout the place. 

“Take a look at this!” Kaya opened her palms outwards to you holding a small bowl. 

“A sugar bowl?” You said tilting your head to the side.

“Not just any sugar bowl, it’s a hand painted  Nippon sugar bowl!” 

Ahh yes, Kaya admired anything with Japanese roots. Her mother was from Japan and moved to the States as a young adult. She fell in love with Kaya’s father here and never left. They were the sweetest and most warm people you’ve ever met and they’ve always treated you like a daughter. Kaya’s mother kept traditions alive throughout her childhood and Kaya always admired anything that reminded her of her roots. 

“I think you should get it, it’s lovely.” You smiled, admiring the little gold and teal bowl. 

"Well, duh, I’m gunna.” She paused, “but I’m really looking for a cool mirror to put above my dresser.” Kaya pursed her lips and her eyes trailed around the store. 

“I’ll look upstairs if you want to look around down here some more.”

Kaya shrugged and gave you a playful grin, “Make sure it’s gold.”

“I know, you  _literally_ wouldn’t have it any other color.” You rolled your eyes and carefully made your way through the small path to the stairs. 

_ Why do they put too much stuff on the ground, I can barely walk. _

You made it up the old wooden steps and onto a loft that overlooked the whole store below. Kaya was gently scanning her fingers along everything she saw. 

The loft had chests and trunks on one side that held other objects on top of them and a glass table with jewelry and delicate things inside on the other. You slowly made your way around, admiring old books, lamps, toys and dishes. 

Keeping your eyes peeled for Kaya’s oh-so specific request of a mirror, you find yourself distracted. Cool little knick knacks and old wooden toys spread over one chest peaked your interest. Reaching for an old Cup-and-ball, you attempt to play but fail miserably. Looking up at a security camera, you sulk at your uncoordination and shamefully put down the toy. Old records in little bins catch your eye next, so you crouch down and shift through them. With each movement from the records, old paper and cardboard fill your nostrils. A lovely scent that reminded you of your grandmother's record collection. 

Finding your way to the glass table, your heartbeat grew in your chest. You couldn’t tell if it was because you just walked up a flight of steep steps and you desperately needed to get back into shape, or if you were just excited to be here.

The lights from the table lit the jewelry inside and made your face warm as you walked past. The more you walked down the line of delicate antiques, eyes scanning the beautiful rings and pins, your heart beat grew faster… and faster. 

_What the fuck, now is not the time to have an anxiety attack. Just breathe. _

Your hands felt clammy, hot even. Rubbing your palms on the hem of your dress you shove off the feeling of your heart pumping through your chest and your eyes drifted over a box. 

It was almost like your eyes knew where to fixate... But it wasn’t inside the glass table. It was on the shelf to your right. 

With every step closer, the box hummed louder and  louder. Buzzing, almost. It almost felt… _ alive?_

The box was mostly black. It reflected the light from the jewelry table so well that with further inspection, you could tell that there wasn’t any dust or dirt on it.  _It was perfectly cleaned. _ The box was outlined with gold all around the edges in a design that looked like fire with two gold clasps to keep it closed on the front side. On top, between the golden fire outline, in the middle - a red jewel. 

Picking the box up you noticed immediately that it was heavy and made of metal. 

Cold. 

Curious of the inside, you opened it. It was nothing special other than it was covered in red velvet. Your eyebrows twitched and excitement filled your body, your stomach had butteries as you felt the engravings around the outside. 

It was like a little heartbeat in your hands.  _ Alive._

“Are you ignoring me on purpose?” 

Jolting up you turned your body to Kaya, hand on her hip and clearly upset that you weren’t paying attention. 

“I-“

“What’s that? It's gorgeous!” She stepped forward to take a look, “It’s not your style though, you’re too sweet for all this black. But the design is dainty.” Taking the box away from you, she took a look on the inside. 

“Red velvet on the inside, intense.” She cocked her head to the side and looked down at you, “Kinda like you.” She gestured a claw with her hand and purred. 

Face turning red you crinkle your nose at her, “Shut up, weirdo. I like it,” you look back down to the box that lays heavy in your hands, “Did you find your mirror?”

“Yeah it’s up front with some other things I picked out.”

——

The rest of your day was filled with nostalgic music blasting in the car while you and Kaya sang on the top of your lungs, more shopping, having dinner at your favorite small diner and catching each other up with life. 

“Yes, much needed.” You sighed as you threw yourself on your bed. Golden light fills your room as you take a moment of silence to think over your day once again. Days like this made you want to never forget when you grow old, so you replay them over in your head in hopes that you remember these precious feelings and moments clearly.

Sinking into your soft nest, you look over to the side and remember the things you bought out shopping. Jumping to your feet, you take some brand new cooking utensils, mismatched thrifted mugs and dishes out of their bags. Smiling to yourself, you thought of how these items will make your shop more authentic and homey. 

You owned a small restaurant that specializes in coffee, pastries, sandwiches, salads during the day and fancy dinners at night time. It was a dream made a reality only with the help of your grandmother’s will. It sounds terrible, but you and your grandmother were extremely close and when she passed she gave you enough money to start a business. The Landing Lights was downtown and had a nautical, rustic style with a hint of modern flare. 

It was fit for all ages, young and old. The older crowd liked the quiet, and the younger crowd appreciated the vibe. All of your dish sets were thrifted, not one mug, cup, dish or bowl was the same. The back of the restaurant had a little veranda with plenty of flowers and plants. Your store was getting lots of attraction even within the first three months it was open, probably because it was only a few blocks away from the ocean. This was the time of year for tourism and vacations. 

Setting them to the side on your dresser, you pick up the empty bags and roll them up to reuse later. Heading towards the bathroom you stub your toe and trip over something heavy and  hard.

_“Oof,_ what the fuck,” you cursed at yourself after landing on all fours. You feel the blood rushing to your big toe along with pain on your knees. “What the-“

Turning around you look at the cursed thing that made you fall to your ultimate doom. Picking up a heavy bag, you remember the box you bought this morning. Slowly rising to your feet, you take it out of the protective wrap and place it on your night stand. 

“I haven’t even had you in my house for twenty minutes and you’re already causing me bad luck.” Jokingly pointing a finger at the damned thing, you laugh to yourself, thinking how stupid you must’ve looked getting knocked on your ass because you can’t pay attention.

_I could use this for my jewelry,_ you thought as you take one last look at it before getting ready for bed. 

The sun was finally set and a gentle breeze blew through the white curtains. The moon lit up the sky and most of your bedroom. Out here, away from the city, the sky was so clear you swear you saw shooting stars every night. 

Playing on your phone you thought of taking your daily dose of sleep meds. Rolling on your side you realized that you were  _tired._ For the first time in weeks you didn’t need help falling asleep. You weren’t stressed, you were  content.

So you drifted into a dreamless sleep listening to the crickets outside the window. 

Unbeknownst to you, a dark presence began taking root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! thoughts are always appreciated.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few good days pass without anything out of the normal and you are happy running your business.
> 
> That is until a seductive creature infiltrates your dreams... and your restaurant. 
> 
> Do or die  
> What's done is done  
> True beauty lies  
> On the blue horizon  
> Who or why  
> What's one is one  
> In pure disguise  
> Of vulgar sons
> 
> -Nocturnal Me by Echo & The Bunnymen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is some seduction but no smut yet. I will give fair warnings to people who don't like smut in chapters that include it!
> 
> if you're into listening to tracks or sounds while reading...
> 
> you can listen to the sound of the ocean [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btmjDyff6E8&t=1686s) (start playing at "the sky was lit with stars")
> 
> and you can listen to the instrumental that inspired the second dream [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvzpodhuMrM) (start playing at "but I want to stay here") the Swedish translation of the title means "hell window"

### 

The Beginning of the End 

For the next few days you were neck deep with responsibilities demanded by your business. Pleasing unsatisfied customers, training new employees and creating a positive atmosphere for newcomers was a balancing act. However, this is what you’ve always wanted. Reviews were going great overall and they loved your food. At the end of the day, this was your greatest accomplishment and you couldn’t be happier. 

“We did good today, got some new customers!” You beamed as you carried dishes to the back of the kitchen. Gently setting them down into the sink you began to run hot water over them.

“You did great, people seem really happy here.” Poe came in after you, carrying a tray of dirty dishes littered with crumpled napkins. He was always your choice to close with, open with, work with all the time really.. You both sent the trainees home early since they were here all day, you decided it would be easiest to just close quickly without them. 

“That’s because I have a waiter who flirts with every woman here!” You snort, leaning against the running sink.

Poe was an attractive man and he had charm that many women could not resist. It doesn't help that he had wavy brown locks that sometimes fell down in front of his face in little curls, a sharp jawline that could cut glass and soft brown eyes. Women adored him everywhere he went. 

_I guess that's good for business here._

Sometimes he would spend 30 minutes chatting up cougars with bleach blonde hair and smelled like Chanel at the counter. 

He was a hopeless flirt, but a good guy underneath it all. 

“Hey! Not _every_ woman!” He practically tossed his whole head back and laughed, “besides, some cutie slid her number to me today. Wrote it on the back of her napkin." Looking up from his hands he grinned at you, "do you think she reads Nicholas Sparks?” He took the flimsy paper cloth and waved it like a prize right in front of your face. 

_Cheeky bastard._

“Oh, _please,”_ Rolling your eyes you get to work on the dirty dishes, “we're closed now, you can play whatever you want.” Shooing him away, he took out his phone and played music over the speakers throughout the restaurant then got to work on the tables out front. 

You could hear him whooping and singing along in the room over. Smiling to yourself you sway to the music playing. 

After organizing the dishes, preparing sauces, folding the utensils in napkins and sanitizing the kitchen, you were ready to go home. 

_What a long day_ , you thought as you took your hair out of the bun it was in and gently massaged your head from the tension. Tossing your apron on the bar, you sent lover-man home for the night while you lock up. 

* * *

10:12PM

Rubbing your head, you walk up the gravel pathway to unlock your door. The wood creaked as you walked inside to a lonely and dark home. Crickets chirped outside, and as usual the moon lit up the sky, therefore your living room was quite bright. Grumbling, you throw yourself down on the entryway bench to take off your shoes.

Taking a moment, you leaned back on the bench as you run through your thoughts of the day. Closing your eyes, you wondered if you forgot anything or made small mistakes that may cause your business to go under. But alas, your thoughts only shifted through memories of people smiling, children excited about their pastries, Poe dancing and flexing his biceps at goggling women, your employees working hard but having a good time nonetheless. 

Fluttering your eyes open and taking a deep breath in, you get up from the bench and make your way upstairs. 

Approaching the steps, your body became rigid. _No._

_“Was that-”_

A dark shadow, somehow darker than the black in your house, came and went. You didn’t know how, you didn’t _want_ to know how but a figure ran through your living room.

_No, no, no._

Blood running cold, your body refused to move. Goosebumps rose quickly along your arms and up the back of your neck so hard it hurt how tight your skin was. 

Your face frowned and you could feel your head drain of color. Swallowing, you listen for any movement behind you. 

_Someone is in my house-_

Turning your body ever so slowly, not looking at your arm, you desperately search for the light switch you _know_ is there but cannot find it. Fingers shaking and the adrenaline pouring down your veins like glazier water, you run your hand along the wall where that damned light switch should be. 

_This isn’t real, this isn’t happening._

Finding the switch and turning the light on, you immediately cover your face for protection.

_Yeah, that’s smart._

Peaking through your sweaty fingers, heart pumping loud in your ears and breathing deep, you scan the area. 

Nothing. 

Feeling disbelief, you manage to squeak, “Who’s there?”

Nothing. 

Adrenaline pumps through you again, so you run into the kitchen and turn on those lights.

Nothing in here either.

“Fuuuuck me,” Letting out a huge sigh you throw your keys on the kitchen island. Turning around, you reach into the fridge for something to drink. 

_Scaring the shit out of yourself makes you thirsty I suppose._

Pouring yourself a glass of water, you turn around to your keys on the opposite side of the kitchen island. 

_I guess I threw it farther than I thought..._

Dismissing the dramatic scene you just pulled, you turn off all the lights and head upstairs, for real this time, to get ready for bed. 

\-----

> Smoke. 
> 
> Black.
> 
> Empty.
> 
> Encircling around you, slow, and it’s building. Growing up your ankles...shins... knees. 
> 
> You were in an infinite black room. Was it a room? Is this what a black hole looks like? 
> 
> You look down. Below your feet was the same blackness that extended in front, beside and above you. It was just nothingness. 
> 
> But you're grounded. Was this a reflective floor? What was keeping your feet grounded?
> 
> _Where am I?_
> 
> Something _whooshes_ up behind you, like something had wings and made a brisk landing. Slow steps followed. 
> 
> Steps so slow and so... powerful came up behind you. Each thump on the ground sounded like metal clanking and it rang through the abyss and echoed throughout your ears. 
> 
> Your skin spiked down in waves along your neck and back with goosebumps. You were too scared to turn around and face the being behind you. With each stride from the unknown, your heart grows faster and your body shook at the beat of footsteps that is thumping throughout the great void. 
> 
> What was even behind you? A person? Bird? 
> 
> Silence. 
> 
> _Why did it stop…_
> 
> What felt like a finger dragged through the bottom of your hair and you became ridgid. 
> 
> _Is this a dream?_ This can’t be real. If this was a dream you wouldn’t be able to feel the blood drain from your body...right? You wouldn’t be able to feel this much fear… right?
> 
> _“Right,”_ a deep, growling voice boomed right above you. If your calculations were right, whatever this thing was, it was huge compared to you. 
> 
> _“Y-you could hear me?”_ A pathetic squeak managed past your lips. 
> 
> _“I hear everything.”_ The creature bowed forward and down to your left ear. _“I see your soul,”_ the creature hoarsely whispered so close you could feel it’s breath tickle your earlobe. 
> 
> _“But you need to let me in,”_ an arm slithered over your right hip, _“will you?”_
> 
> _“What?”_ you rasped. Let who in? Who is this? What is this? You try to move but your body is completely stone. At this point, you couldn’t tell if you were scared shitless or something was limiting your limbs. 
> 
> _“I can only see, my dear, I need to be inside in order to help you.”_ It’s voice was now smooth and low, almost cooing in your ear so sweetly… so inviting. The creature's long fingers tightened its grasp around your hip, giving it a little massage.
> 
> _Why do I need help? I don’t need this, I’m fine. What the hell is going on?_
> 
> _“I don't understand... ”_ Every cell in your body wanted to leave this place. You wanted out. You shook your head side to side. 
> 
> _No. I want to wake up._
> 
> This doesn’t feel right. Head shaking vigorously, you repeat that inside your head. Over and over desperately trying to release from whatever the hell this is. 
> 
> _Wake up. **Wake up!**_

You jolted awake, flinging your body forward to sit upright. You noticed the back of your neck and spine were drenched in sweat. Catching your breath you throw your head in your clammy hands. 

You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry from such a vivid dream. What did you do to deserve this? What did it mean? You thought back on how sweetly the voice sounded while it’s rough body manhandled you, why did it start sounding sweet as soon as it wanted to “help me?” 

_I don’t need fucking help._

And why the fuck did your brain conjure that up? You didn’t think you had such imagination. 

“Some dream.” You muttered tilting your head to the side to look over at the clock.

5:37AM

Might as well get ready for the day. 

* * *

“Someone's miss grumpy today.” Poe teased while setting up the signs in front of your restaurant. He closed with you last night, but sometimes on weekends he would come back in for a morning shift to help with the rush of coffee drinkers. 

“I didn't get much sleep. Let me be.” You mumbled, unamused.

Poe wouldn’t understand what you went through in your dream. He never could, not even in a million years. A tall creature you couldn’t even see asked you multiple times to let you in. What the hell did that even _mean?_ It was also incredibly embarrassing that whoever was in your dream practically groped your hip, so you really don’t feel like divulging anyways. 

Face red with shame and wanting to forget, you go back to work. 

Today was like every other weekend morning, you had the older crowd pop in as soon as you opened and would stay for hours talking in their little groups, and the younger crowd came in later to order brunch or just have a cup of coffee while working. Some customers came in for some grub before fun at the beach. 

Poe was cleaning dishes in the back to catch up after the morning rush. It was dead now and about 1 o’clock, everyone was either enjoying the boardwalk or at the beach so you guys had time to catch up. 

From the corner of your eye, you caught a tall man wearing a crisp white button down and black slacks waltz in, the bell ringing when he did. 

_What a weird outfit to wear on a hot summer day,_ you thought. 

Then, you focused on another prominent feeling within yourself, your body reacted in a way that confused you, _anxiety_ grew in your chest. 

Drying some mugs, you let him take in the place like you usually do with new customers. They tend to stand there a while and take in all the decor and atmosphere, your store is quite stylish if you do say so yourself. You had a “seat yourself” sign up, so you assumed he would catch on. 

The man seemed frozen in time in the middle of all the tables and the longer he stood, the more you got paranoid. Deciding to look up above the pastry counter, you met the man's eyes almost instantly. 

He was already looking at you. The smallest tinge of fear trailed down your organs and looking down quickly, you gently place the mugs on the counter and wipe your palms on your apron. 

“How can I help you, sir?” You take small, but speedy, steps over to the end of the counter, trying to act normal while your heart is racing - _for no reason_.

_What’s wrong with me? Why am I acting like I’ve never seen a customer before?_

He tilted his head slightly, observing you deeply. You noticed he was fit, arms almost bulging out of his button down shirt. His right hand rested in his trouser pocket, left hand holding a small book. You couldn’t make out the name since it was all black and had engraved writing on the front. His stance was casual but... _judging._ Your eyes met his again and you took a good look at his face this time. His hair was the darkest black, fluffy and flowy, caressing his face shape in the best way possible. His lips plump and slightly curved in a devilish smirk. His eyes were a warm brown, still staring at you intently. Skin milky pale and kissed with freckles. 

A beautiful man dressed like he means business. Just your type.

_Wait, no, not your type. You’re at work._

“I hear this place has good coffee.” He stated, monotone and cold, the devilish grin leaving his lips.

“Y-yes,” you cleared your throat, “what can I get you?” Feeling ashamed from checking him out probably a little longer than you should. Stuttering your words, you tuck your hair behind your ear. A stupid nervous habit you do when you want to hide in a hole and your body is desperate to move. 

Resetting your mood, you beam at him and point up towards the chalkboard menu on the wall behind you. “There’s plenty of ch-”

“Black coffee.” Face expressionless, eyes still fixated on you. 

“Right,” you nod feeling defeated again, “Take a seat anywhere you’d like.” Turning around, cringing at yourself, you begin fixing his coffee. 

Even when you were faced away from him, you could feel his stare as you worked to get his drink. You thought if he stared any longer he would burn a hole right through the back of your chest. 

_Honestly, why not. Burn a hole in my back and just kill me now._

Having him watch your every move after you acted like a complete bimbo in front of him was mortifying. Every movement you make was being judged and it felt like a test. Blood rushed to your cheeks, making you hot in the most unpleasant way, as you kept your eyes low and only on the counters in front of yourself. It didn’t help that he was incredibly attractive. 

You poured his coffee in a tall, grey speckled mug and delivered it with a small smile. After placing it in front of him, you clasp your hands together in front of you, “enjoy!”

All he did was nod and adjusted himself in his seat. You must have stood there a little longer than you thought because he glanced upwards at you and he pulled out his phone, not turning his face towards you at all. 

You about-face and head straight to the kitchen. Poe must’ve heard your heavy feet stomping on the tile because he turned around quickly. “Uhm, you alright?” His eyebrows furrowed and he looked concerned, your face must be oozing with frustration… confusion? _Embarrassment_. 

“I just…” you huff, “do I… Am I weird?” You fix your hair, today it wasn't in a neat little bun, it was loosely braided and easy to play with. Your body needs _something_ to touch, something to occupy yourself with.

“I think you're weird for sure,” he gave you a half smile, folded his arms and leaned against the counter. “But in the _best_ way.” 

You knew he was being playful, but a frown still tugged at your lips as you stared at him. Dirty apron, a single hair curled down the middle of his forehead, legs crossed. Oozing confidence.

But you can’t relate. Your body buzzed with anxiety, _unease._ You just practically looked and acted like a desperate ditz who walked around as if she had something up her ass. On top of that? Every time you closed your eyes, you still _saw_ him. The man with the dark eyes, his intense gaze locked on your face, like he was peering into your soul.

It put you on edge. 

“Hello?” Poe broke you out from your trance, raising his brows. “You okay there?”

“Yes,” came your too-quick response. Mind racing with just how _beautiful_ that man was and the effect it had on you. You chewed on your bottom lip, your eyes darting to the towel draped over Poe’s shoulder. 

You cocked a brow. Even _Poe_ had nice biceps that stretched his shirt. _What’s with all these guys and their marriage with the gym in this town? And why do they wear clothes maybe a little smaller so you can see how fit they are? Even old gramps were in shape here in this town, and some are ancient. And more importantly, why the fuck am I noticing this right now? I should-_

“Bullshit,” Poe interrupted your trance once again. “What is it?”

You blinked rapidly, focusing on Poe’s concerned face. “There’s just…” you started, sighing. Trying to regain control. “There’s this guy out there I’ve never seen before. I wanted to give him a nice welcome and I just... I feel like I blew it.” 

Poe gave you another smile. “You _always_ think too much,” he chuckles, shaking his head. “Plus, I’ve noticed you’re not in the best mood today, you might just be feeling off.”

_Well, I mean, he's right._

For the most part, on the outside you were strong, level-headed and pleasant to be around but on the inside your brain is just running miles a minute all day long. On the inside, you were the most unorganized-organized person and while everything seems to be in flames, you always execute whatever you need perfectly. Poe knew exactly how you worked. He’s been your friend since college and even worked alongside you in a restaurant before you opened your own. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” You finally gave him a nod. “I’ll get out of my head.” 

Even as you say that, you can’t help but think about the feeling in your chest when you saw the stranger. The way he was looking at you, the way he sucked the air out of the room. You had _never_ felt so… _aware_ of a person’s presence before. And you’ve _never_ acted like that towards customers. You were actually pretty gifted with communicating. 

Poe went on, insisting on reassuring you. “You always feel the need to please people, just relax a bit,” he shrugged, turning around to get back to cleaning the kitchen.

You stand there a few seconds, lips pursed. “And yes, I didn’t sleep well last night. No need to point it out. It’s probably the heat.” You pout, hands on your hips. You could see Poe turn his head over his shoulder to give you a playful grin before you headed back out to the store front. 

_Please be gone._

Ultimately, you wanted to save face for the rest of the day. Start over tomorrow like this never happened. If he even came back, you’ll always remember today and how unspeakably weird you were. 

Alas, you walked out to the front counter and there he was, at that damned table for two, on his phone. His elbows rested on the edge of the wooden table, coffee in his left hand and phone in the right. Face unchanged and expressionless since 15 minutes ago.

Rush hour for dinner came and went. Poe, some trainees and yourself did pretty well for the amount of customers you had. Ranging from big families to small first dates, you had it all and it was wonderful to see. 

However, _he_ was still there. 

After his coffee, he sat, read his book, looked around, played on his phone, read his book some more and even ordered dinner once 5:30 rolled around. He’s been here nearly 5 hours and you couldn’t help feeling his eyes on you most of the afternoon. 

Why was he watching your every move? 

Poe seemed to notice around 3o’ clock that he was still here. He’d say “Didn’t he only order a coffee?” All you could do was nod while tending to other customers. 

It was getting close to you and Poe's relief. Poe suggested that after you spent months preparing your restaurant to open plus being here everyday since, open to close, you deserve getting off early on weekends, if anything. He doesn’t think it’s healthy to wake up, work, sleep and repeat. I guess he doesn’t understand that this place is practically your child. 

Poe wasn’t the only trusted employee you had, you had Sage coming in for next shift. She was a spunky redheaded girl who knew how to handle her own. She’s great with customers and can close with no problems. She’ll be working with two other employees that just passed training a few days earlier, so your FOMO was subsided. As Poe would tell you, it's your job to own the place and theirs to run the place, you had employees for a reason. He always tells you that you have to let go a little bit or you’d be drowning in work. He was big on you getting the space and relaxation you deserve when needed, he calls it “self care.” At least he’s thinking of you. 

Before up and leaving, you take a look around your small but busy restaurant. Your eyes scanned the little tables for _him_ , but he was nowhere to be found. He might as well disappeared into thin air because you could have sworn this guy was right there a minute ago. 

Walking over to his table that is now empty with his mass, you notice that he stacked up his dishes and cups neatly in the corner. Picking up the plates, your one last chore before _really_ leaving, a 100 dollar bill was uncovered. Eyebrows raised, you take care of the dishes and place the generous tip in the jar that everyone splits at the end of the day.

* * *

Pouring a glass of wine as soon as you got home was the highlight of your long day. The heat and your head got to you a little too much. Hoping this drink will subside your 13 hour headache, you down it quite fast. 

_Just forget and move on. You can’t control the past._

Fixing yourself something small to eat and playing on your phone a little more, you feel a great buzz overcome your body. With all the warmth, you grew tired and decided it was best to retire early tonight. Hopefully tomorrow will bring you a better mood. 

_Ugh._ You cringe at yourself. _Tomorrow is a new day._

After your bedtime routine of washing your face, brushing your teeth and changing into comfortable clothes, you curl up in bed. 

Soft blankets and multiple pillows caressed your body. Closing your eyes, you think of the ocean and hear it in the distance from your cracked window. Leaving your troubles behind and being too tired to care, you let yourself slip away into a deep sleep. 

* * *

> The sky was lit with stars. Millions of itty bitty dots covered miles above you. Thousands of universes could be seen from the one spot you sat. The moon was bright tonight. It was all knowing and gazed down upon you. It is almost blinding but its cool glow graced everything around you. 
> 
> Waves crashed against the shore. Long and strong tides roared as the water toppled over itself and spread through the wet sand, abusing it over and over again in a continuous loop. 
> 
> _“The ocean is the oldest language on this earth. It is always a blessing to listen to what it has to say. ”_
> 
> _“Grandma?”_ You turn to your right, knowing exactly what her voice sounded like. 
> 
> _“Who else would it be, my dear?”_ She smiled at you and sat down in the dry sand next to you, like she did when you were young and caught you out here in the middle of the night. 
> 
> You often dreamed of her. It was your only way of communicating to her when her physical body was gone. She always reminded you that people are never really gone, only their physical self was. 
> 
> _“The greatest illusion of the world is the illusion of separation,”_ she would tell you throughout your life and that the best way to get in touch with your loved ones was through dreams. It was the easiest form for them to visit you by. 
> 
> Grandma was quite the poet and her lessons on life were always right in many ways. Sometimes, it would frustrate you when you’d ask her a question and she responded with something philosophical or spiritual. However, it made you think deeper about situations and have an open mind about the world. 
> 
> But your grandma was also incredibly fun and acted like everyday was her 21st birthday even in her older years. She was quick witted, loud, sweet and loved to dance. Not everything about her was so serious and she was your best friend since you were born. 
> 
> It was never a sad feeling seeing her, in fact, seeing her often in your dreams meant that she was close and that you guys could talk like normal. It was a good thing she kept coming back. That will never change, and it feels like you never truly lost her. 
> 
> She sat next to you and studied the ocean like you did. You both sat in silence, enjoying the scene. There wasn’t much to say to her tonight, and she didn’t feel like she had much to say to you either. Enjoying each other's company was enough. 
> 
> Your grandmother knew you needed company. With how lonely you get at times, living in a big house by yourself, it can be isolating. You rarely dated because you were so focused on your career and business so you never had men over. It wasn’t a bad thing, however you did get tunnel vision from time to time. 
> 
> Your mother and yourself talk often and are close, but no one got you like your grandmother did. She came tonight to ease your stress and you couldn’t thank her enough. 
> 
> While enjoying the moment, your vision started to get fuzzy and the sounds of the ocean seemed to be getting distant. 
> 
> _But I want to stay here. I want to be here,_ you thought as your body was being pulled backwards.
> 
> Your grandma didn’t notice your absence as you drifted further and further backwards. She seemed still quite pleased and happy gazing far into the horizon over the water. 
> 
> The violent ocean was barely heard now and your peripherals were turning black. Were you going backwards through a tunnel? Through time? 
> 
> Your vision was blurry but mostly black as you continued back, further and further from your sweet dream. 
> 
> _I want to go back._
> 
> You attempt reaching your hands out in front of yourself to crawl back to the beach but you couldn’t move anything attached to your body. Your whole being was pushing back forcefully through a dark tunnel and you could not stop it. 
> 
> Then, your body stopped abruptly. You were sitting in a dark tunnel, the ocean still visible from a distance. Your legs were crossed and your hands rested on top of your knees. Stuck in this position, your eyes were forced to look outward towards the good dream you had. Wishing you were back there, feeling the cool air against your face and your grandmother next to you it was almost like torture wanting to be back there again. 
> 
> _Was this inside my brain? Am I on the outside looking in?_
> 
> The “ground,” if you could even call that damned blackness that kept you up a ground, expanded underneath you and swallowed you whole. Your heart dropped to your stomach when the hardness below you quickly became air. 
> 
> Your ass fell first and you tried to grip at nothingness, you were desperate to catch anything to save you from your fall. 
> 
> You couldn’t scream. In fact you couldn’t even render a noise. It was fear that blasted through your ears. Panic thundered through your body and spoke so loud that your mouth didn't even need to. 
> 
> Falling through the abyss that surrounded you, you could feel air wisping past you, maybe trying to catch you if you were light enough, like a feather; but you were human and air could not catch you. 
> 
> You accepted your fate falling through darkness. Away from your grandmother, away from your safe place. You were falling and could not stop.
> 
> Suddenly, your body halted in mid air, and gently turned you forward and released you onto your feet. Your feet connected with the ground faster than you intended, so you stumble forward a bit. 
> 
> Here, again? 
> 
> Mentally preparing yourself for whatever happens next, you search your surroundings. You want to gauge what you're dealing with and the best way to do that is to understand the environment you're in. 
> 
> But you can’t. 
> 
> You have no idea what this place even was. You don’t think this is something your mind can create, so was this even your brain? Was this a place that harbored thoughts? But whose? 
> 
> More importantly, what in the hell caused this to be your new reality for two nights in a row?
> 
> How are you able to register thoughts right now? Was this lucid dreaming or were you actually here?
> 
> You decided to sit this time. If it was anything like the dream last night you wanted to be in a more complex position. Cross legged and arms folded. 
> 
> You waited a few minutes in the darkness and in complete silence. You began to think about what the winged creature sounded like when it approached you the other night just so you could be prepared for the possible torture that will ensue.
> 
> _“You seem prepared tonight,”_ a voice boomed from behind you.
> 
> Your body stiffens to the sound of the intrusive loudness. Did you even hear him enter this void? How did he get here if last night the creature needed a grand entrance and tonight he thought it was a good idea to just skip the show?
> 
> _“You don’t scare me. You’re just in my head,”_ you manage to say, pressing your hands into tight fists. You squeeze your eyes closed and clear your head in hopes that you'll wake up from your dream. You didn’t want to go through this again.
> 
> _“We both know that is a lie,”_ the creature cooed. 
> 
> Again with the smooth voice. Why does it sound comforting? Warm?
> 
> You shake your head _no_ and try to ignore the voice. Is it in your head? Or is it here?
> 
> _“Little angel, don’t fight me.”_ Smoke grew from behind you, slowly rising and caressing your frame that sat on the floor. 
> 
> It’s giving me nicknames now?
> 
> _“You are lost without me. Let me help you.”_ A voice so soothing and calming...yet so loud. So demanding. 
> 
> _And how was I lost?_
> 
> _“Who are you?”_ you snap, craving an answer. Your eyes trailed to the right of you and your head followed suit very slowly. 
> 
> Just one peek…
> 
> _I want to know who you are._
> 
> A hand clasps around your jaw before you even had the chance to look over your shoulder. It didn't feel like any normal hand... It was massive and covered the entirety of your jaw along with half your neck. Cool fingers caressed around your cheeks and nape tightly, pinning your face in a half turned motion. 
> 
> The beast tsked in your left ear, you could feel a pressure behind your skull and along your back. The being was pressed up against you and crouching over your entire body. What felt like knees kept your shoulders in place. 
> 
> _“Don’t you know, staring is rude, my dear.”_ Fondling your cheeks, the beast gives your head a quick shake. He then rocks your head slowly side to side like he’s trying to examine you. _“If you keep that up you’ll get what’s coming to you.”_ You can feel the male creatures face so close to the left side of your head. And at times when he talks, you could feel slight air blowing through your hair and wiggled its way to tickle your ear. 
> 
> _“You’re so innocent,”_ he chuckles lowly, _“so innocent that you think this is a dream.”_ The beast's voice was now mocking you, almost like it pitied your assumptions. 
> 
> _“This- this isn’t a dream?”_ Until now you questioned what was reality and what wasn’t. You had no idea what realm you were dropped in since yesterday’s dream. I guess this answered your questions about how weird it was that you were so alert and aware of what was happening at all times. You had full thoughts and everything was very clear, unlike normal dreams that were hazy.
> 
> Now that that was answered, more flooded your brain. _How is this possible that I'm here? What is this place if it's not something my mind conjured up when I slept?_
> 
> _“You have much to learn, let me teach you.”_ The beast's head leaned into the side of your face deeper, pressing into you roughly, like a kitten claiming you. His hand still around your nape, your upper body moves with his motions. _“Let me show you the way, and I can give you anything you desire. I see what’s in that pretty little head of yours. It can become reality.”_
> 
> Something soft and wet slithers along your earlobe. The intrusive gesture was violating, however your body reacted differently. You were liking this. 
> 
> You try pushing your thoughts out of your head and attempted to focus on what was happening, but it was difficult when you were being held and begged to give in. You felt wanted. You felt needed.
> 
> You were desired. 
> 
> Loosening up, you lean back into whatever was holding you. Your body is almost dead weight in his grasp. Feeling ashamed, as the beast tightened his hold on you and rubbed your cheek with his thumb, you grew a burning desire in your lower belly that you haven't felt in years. 
> 
> You were starting to let go. You wanted to give in. The smooth low sound of his voice was intoxicating. He is full of promises, and his rough touch was oddly satisfying. 
> 
> _“Let me show you.”_ His voice insisting and seductive as he flicks his tongue along your ear again. You could almost hear his smile through his teeth. 
> 
> Wait. No. 
> 
> Snap out of it. 
> 
> This is dangerous. 
> 
> _I need to wake up._
> 
> You force your eyes shut and your body tenses up in defence. You want to “wake up” and come back to reality. Whatever reality that brought you back to your bed. You can’t let this beat control you. You cannot let him in. For christ’s sake don't let this thing inside. 
> 
> You remember the ritual you had last night that allowed you to wake you up quickly. You being to repeatethe phrases inside your head. Your thoughts were loud and strong. 
> 
> _I will wake up. I will get out of this. I’m stronger than this._
> 
> You just thought as positively as you could, as loud as you could, inside your head not knowing that you were actually yelling. 
> 
> _Wake up. I can fight this._
> 
> **_Wake. Up._ **

Your eyes jolt open. You woke up laying on your back and your arms at your sides, like you were in a coffin. You frantically look around your room, it is dark and freezing. Your covers were thrown off and to the side of you. You noticed your sheer curtains were billowing from the wind more than normal.

Something was wrong. You could not move. Your whole body is stiff and you have no control. Panic sets into your body and flows through your bones in seconds. 

You try to scream but nothing comes out, your mouth attempting to open but that won't move either. This was an experience you’ve never felt before. This might be what the end feels like. 

“You won’t get away from me that easily, my angel.” 

Tears flow down to the sides of your face and when they landed in the pillow beneath you it soaked your hairline and dripped down your neck. 

It was the voice from your dreams. Or not dreams. Whatever the fuck they were, it was _him._

“Mull over my offer and I suggest you accept. Use this as a warning.” The voice was definitely in your room, he was _here_ and he was going to hurt _you_. 

Your eyes darted in every direction, trying to find the body the voice was emitting from, but it was no luck. The only thing that you could see was a tall dark figure in the corner of your room. 

_What._

You blinked and it was gone. 

Your body was freed from what paralyzed you. You shot upright in your bed and began to sob. This wasn’t right, you didn’t deserve this. Why me? What help do I need? It was all wrong and dirty. This felt dirty and sad and bad and _violated._

Wiping tears off your face and neck but still sobbing uncontrollably, you reach for your phone. Immediately you pull up google and search “dark figure in my house.”

Hundreds of pictures and articles pop up about horribly terrifying creatures named shadow figures. 

Apparently they can cause a thing called sleep paralysis. 

You’ve had enough of this shit. Two dreams and all this fuckery was just enough for you to be sent over the edge. You want this gone, and you want it done yesterday.

Tomorrow, you're getting sage and you're banishing this damned thing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demon kylo comin for you bb, better watch out
> 
> feedback, thoughts, and idea's always welcome. 
> 
> thank you all!


	3. Good Riddance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sage your house and mystery man visits your job again, being as awkward as ever. 
> 
> Kaya discovers something and helps you get rid of that devil box that's been causing your grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank @ lunaxxx for helping me with this chapter. I wouldn't have gotten this far without her help and motivation.

Good Riddance

Poe didn’t ask questions when you called out at 6:30 this morning. Probably sounding a little grumpier on the phone than you thought, he accepted that he would be opening The Landing lights by himself until trainees arrived mid morning. All he had to do was brew coffee and bake fresh pastries before they opened the doors anyways. Ultimately, leaving your most trusted friend and worker alone was the least of your problems. 

You had a haunting in your house and you needed everything you could to get rid of this wretched thing. Then you can go back to living your dream of running your business. 

You spared no free time in the local spiritual shop other than asking the lady at the front desk for some tools to drive negative spirits away. She guided you through what you needed to know including how to set your intentions while sageing your entire house. Feeling confidence and determination burning through your veins, you head home to face the entity causing your life to be a living hell. 

* * *

“Alright,” you yell not even two steps through your door, “Whoever the hell you are, you’re going to get it. This is _my_ house.” Struggling to get your sandals off your feet you lose some balance. 

_How intimidating._

Stomping towards the kitchen island, you feel a heavy presence through your house. It was only 9:25am, so it’s not like you had the fear of the dark spiking your anxiety. The power of the sun was strong and on your side right now. You had nothing to fear. 

_No fear._

This heaviness was caused by this cursed presence in your quarters and you _knew_ it. 

Taking out the white sage from the paper bag, you light it and watch the little grey leaves flare up and catch fire. You focus on the orange flames as it spreads through the perennial like wildfire. Quickly after the blaze ate at the leaves it burnt out and emitted smoke. 

Light gray smoke rose from the plant in your hand. Scent of woods, fire and musk fill your nostrils warmly and you watch the long grey wisps of haze curl over itself as it ascends higher in the air above you. 

_Okay, set the intentions. Think positive, you want this thing gone._

You close your eyes and let out a deep sigh. The heaviness in your house feels thick and dense like a fog around you. You feel like you were being watched from all angles of your kitchen. This does not stop you, however, you keep a clear train of thought for what you desire. 

“I banish all negative energy here,” you flutter your eyes open and begin stepping through your house, “this is a house made from love. I have not invited anything or anyone inside of this place, you are unwelcome here and I order you to leave immediately.” 

The opaque smoke drags through the air after the sage, filling the areas up with a dense woodsy scent. You make sure to walk in all corners of your house to confirm that everything is exceptionally cleansed. 

Repeating the same intentions, you walk throughout your first floor, covering the entire kitchen, living room, office, bathroom and den. 

You walk up to the stairs at the bottom of the living room. As you ascend, the heaviness becomes thick around you. 

“I banish all negative energy here. You are not welcome, this is _my_ house,” you say confidently. 

You reach the top step and wave the sage stick across the opening of the stairs. Then, you begin to sage the rest of the rooms including guest bathrooms and your own. 

Once done, you instantly felt lighter. The presence in your house was _gone_. You look around your bedroom and sigh. The sun soaked everything in its path through your tall windows and you can see little particles of dust float through the yellow air. 

_I fucking did it!_

“Eat shit, ghost scum!” You yell at your empty house.

Smirking, you headed downstairs, ready to enjoy your now ghost-free house. Maybe you’ll blast music and deep clean the kitchen or the bathrooms… or maybe you'll clean every room. You’ve been so caught up in your business that your house needed a good bleach scrub and vacuum. By no means was your house cluttered or messy, it just lacked a swept floor, a wiped down counter and toothpaste-free bathroom sink. Today would be a great day to get lots done without feeling like you're watched. Grabbing a broom, you begin a day of chores. 

* * *

Staying away from The Landing Lights was short lived. Poe called midday to tell you he was drowning in work. The two trainees that came in today weren’t experienced enough to keep up with the flow of things, and even though you technically took the day off, you couldn’t leave Poe hanging. Besides, sageing the house only took a half hour of your time and your only plan left today was to clean, so you might as well make yourself useful at your restaurant. 

When you arrived at work, you helped Poe catch up in the kitchen with cleaning, dishes, preparing sauces and sides while you had the trainees take orders and make simple drinks for customers. 

The rush subsided within the next hour and things were starting to calm down. Finally, you had a chance to teach your new employees how to help with rush hours, learning the menu, and learning specialty drinks. 

“Good job today, guys. This stuff isn’t easy but you handled it well,” you praise Amber and Grayson for their work, “if you want, you can head out. You’ve been here a while and it looks like it’s about to storm.” 

You look out the window to a dark and cloudy sky. The rolling darkness from the horizon came quickly, as it usually does in this climate. Raindrops flick leisurely at the front window panes of the restaurant and you see people outside were already walking back to their cars from the beach and leaving restaurants to go home. 

“Are you sure? I’ve got the rest of the day free,” Grayson asked. 

“Me too,” Amber chims in. 

“I’m sure, you both have been working full days all week. Take an early day off,” you smile, “plus with this weather, we won't get much business anyways before we close.”

Amber and Grayson thank you for giving them some time off and left after they clocked out. With them gone it was just you and Poe, the normal. The restaurant still buzzes with customers, but not much. 

Grabbing a cloth and disinfectant, you begin to clean off counters to tidy up the bar space. Lifting glasses to clean the counter underneath, the hair on the back of your neck rose. Your arms quickly prickled with goosebumps down your body and a pit formed in your stomach- the same feeling you got at your house. 

This was that same _heavy_ presence and it was filling your senses, overwhelming them, right _now_. 

_No fucking way._

You stand up quickly and look around to search for the source of your spiked anxiety. But nothing was out of order. The rain was now coming down hard and roaring loudly outside.The few customers you had sat happily chatting, eating, drinking and enjoying their day, taking shelter from the cold, stormy evening outside. 

Nothing at all was amiss.

_Relax._

You shake your head and rest your fingers on the bridge of your nose. 

_I am seriously imagining things._

You turn back around to continue cleaning the countertops, thinking about how you needed to get out of your own head. You were fine- everything was _fine._

You had saged your house for fuck’s sake. Don’t you feel better after that? Remember how refreshing it was? What other ungodly thing do you need to worry about right now? Which honestly, sageing your house was an overreaction already, so you were just being silly at this point. You just need to get out of here, only one more hour and you’ll be closing down shop, maybe have Kaya come over, and-

Someone tapped your shoulder.

_“Ahh!”_ you yelled, like an idiot, dropping the cloth and spray bottle of disinfectant.

Heart pounding, eyes wide, cheeks burning, you turned around to see who just scared the ever living shit out of you.

And the air was stolen from your lungs. 

_The man from yesterday. With the devilish grin and dark eyes. Black coffee. Smart suit._

“My apologies.” The man’s lip twitched up. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Uhhh. It’s, I-”

“She forgives you,” Poe intercepts, tossing a towel at you, throwing you a ‘ _get your shit together’_ glare. 

_Where the fuck did he come from?_

“Y-yes, I’m sorry, sir,” you stumble over your words, “what can I-”

“I got this, why don’t you continue what you were doing,” Poe gives you a wink and approaches the man behind the bar counter. “What can I get you, bud?”

The stranger pauses.

“Black coffee, thank you.”

The man's eyes were still fixated on you while he placed his extravagant order, not giving Poe the time of day. 

You turn around and pick up the items you dropped and continued to clean, your back faced away from them both. You furrow your brows and try to make sense of your random stress. It has only started recently, and unfortunately it has happened at the two places you spend the most time in. 

It’s starting to interfere with your attitude and distract you at work. Maybe you reacted this way today because someone was _actually_ standing behind you and instincts kicked in? And why was it always _him_?

You shake your head again to rid yourself of the silliness and listen to Poe try to converse with this man.

“So where are you from, man?” Poe gets to work and brews a fresh cup of coffee.

“The city. I work part time here in town.”

“Ah, what do you do?”

“Finances.” 

From the corner of your eyes, you see Poe lift an eyebrow. You had no idea what he meant by “finances,” what kind or his relation to them. He wasn’t much of a talker you could tell. An easy out answer for a bothersome question, you guess. 

“Well maybe you can help me with mine, man. I spend too much on booze and food,” Poe chuckles.

You turn around to clean the bar counter next to Poe. You glance up while spraying the epoxied wood bar to fiery eyes staring back at you. The man did not respond to Poe’s bro-ness but he responded quite well with your attention. You can see his jaw tense through his cheeky flesh the more you returned his gaze. 

_He wants your attention. He wants you to look at him._

Your heart thumps through your chest and hot blood pumps through your entire body with lust and curiosity. It takes you a few seconds, and you didn't want to, but you pull your gaze away from him. The break of connection tweaks at your heart, you _want_ to look at him just a little longer…

From your peripherals you see Poe hand the man a steaming cup of black joe and the man nodded in a ‘thank you,’ but he doesn’t leave. 

Poe gives you a side eye, probably to ask you a silent question as to why this guy is still standing at the bar, or why he acts so _awkward._

You can’t help it. You fight with yourself and the desperate need to look back up at him but you fail. Your gaze finds him again while he holds his cup of coffee, steam rolling off the liquid. 

Your mind went _s_ _traight_ to the gutter. 

The man pulls out a fifty dollar bill from the inside of his suit jacket and tosses it carelessly on the table. You can’t help but watch his biceps pull at the clothes as he moves, they’re just _dying_ to break free. You want those thick arms around you, caressing your waist and roughly pulling you closer into him. Those pillowy soft lips would look great over yours and-

“Do you need anything else, bud?”

The man slowly turns his gaze to Poe and shifts his weight. He pivots towards a little self-serve milk and sugar station to the left of the bar. His large fingers press the milk pitcher open and he shakes it slightly. 

“You’re out of milk.”

Without any question you twirl around to grab milk from the back. 

_Fuck fuck fuck. What the actual fuck._

“What is wrong with me,” you whisper to yourself.

You literally _cannot_ help it. Your desire for this man was unbelievable. Sure, you’ve been with men in the past and it was never hard for you to lure the opposite sex into the same bed as you. You’ve had your fair share of dates, one night stands and a couple long term relationships but they never made you feel like _this._

All fucking hot and bothered by a man whose name you don’t even know. 

At your own restaurant. 

_In front of Poe._

How mortifying it was that you simply couldn't resist the urge to think about him pinning you to your bed and pounding the ever living shit out of you. Or maybe finger fucking you so good that you transend into a whole new atompshere. Whatever works. 

And how did I know he was even there? _Do I have some sixth sense?_

_Relax, I'm overthinking again._

Pushing all the loud thoughts away, you force a smile when walking back to the front carrying cold milk. Poe exchanges an eye roll while he walks past you to get back to work cleaning dishes in the back. 

Not looking up at the man, you quickly step around the bar and head to the other side of the tabletop to fill the pitcher of milk, passing him on the way. 

Once your task is completed, you turn around to a broad torso and chest that almost brushes your nose. A suited man towers over you like you're his prey. 

“Shi-,” you hiss and stop yourself from cursing. You hated swearing in front of customers, but you can’t fucking help it when people keep scaring you. 

A low chuckle escapes the man's throat. 

“I’m sorry to scare you, again.”

He was so close. So close you can _smell_ him. And, oh fuck, how delicious his scent was. Sweet herbs, hints of smokey wood and a dash of the most expensive cologne you’ve ever smelt fill your senses and spreads through your veins, powering up any desire you were desperately trying to hide.

You swallow the spit that collected in your mouth. You can feel his body heat radiate off him and onto you with how near he was. 

God, it’s been so long since you’ve been this close to a man. The smell, the desire and warmth were all too much for you. 

You flutter your eyes up to the man staring down at you with a wicked smirk. Your mouth drops slightly into a little 'o.'

“It’s alright, at least I wasn’t holding a full pitcher of milk, I could’ve split it on you.”

“And I wouldn’t mind watching you clean it up off me.” 

Your body became stiff from the suddenness. Did he just- _how do I go about this?_ You don’t even know what’s right and what’s wrong anymore. He was intoxicating. You feel like you’re in a trace and you don’t even know his goddamn name.

“I’m Kylo.”

_Great, he reads minds too,_ you joke with yourself. 

“Uh, hmm, nice to meet you Kylo, I’m-”

He interrupts you and says your name. 

_Okay, what the fuck._

He must have noticed your wide eyes and pure shock spread across your face. 

“The name tag,” he points at your tag over your heart. 

“Right,” you laugh awkwardly, “that’s me!”

You slyly step to the side and continue your route back behind the bar. Kylo takes a seat at the bar, coffee between his hands. 

_Jesus, will you just go the fuck away._

Taking one last look at him, you turn your back to him and pull out your phone. 

> **To Kaya:**
> 
> Weird day. Meet me at my house after work?

You tap your foot in anticipation. Seeing those three little dots appear on your screen gave you butterflies. Your phone vibrates with a response.

> **Kaya:**
> 
> Was just about to text you. I’ll be there at 10.

You sigh in relief. 

_Thirty more minutes and you can leave._

You turn back around expecting those fiery eyes staring back at you but you turn to an empty bar. Cup of coffee still steaming but half drunk.

_God, what the fuck._

* * *

You explained everything to Kaya over a few glasses of wine as the rain outside pitter-pattered on the roof. All the fucked up nightmares, Mr. Hotty at work, your items moving and disappearing, shadow people showing up at night and how you saged your entire house this morning. 

“All this crazy happening and you think sageing will take care of it?” Kaya laughs.

“Well the girl at the store told me it’s all I needed. I set intentions, like, ‘this is my home, I banish you from this space, I didn’t invite you blah blah,’ just light the sage and walk around. Easy peasy.”

Kaya gave you a look. 

“What? I swear it worked. Nothing has happened since this morning that's weird _and_ it just feels better in here.”

“That's because you haven't given it enough time yet," her face perks up and her eyes get wide, "wait, when did this all start happening?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know maybe a week ago? A week and a half ago?” 

“After we went thrifting?”

You juggle your terrible memory, “yeah. I think so.”

Kaya snaps her fingers and her sudden movement almost spills her wine out of her glass.

“What did you get that day? That weird.. Umm.. that weird thing-”

“Dishes? Mugs?” A beat, “my jewelry box?” 

“Yes!” She exclaims, “that’s it! That box.”

“What about it? What are you getting at?” You furrow your brows. 

“Don't you _get it,_ the box has something attached to it. That’s what’s harassing you!”

“Something attached to it? Like a ghost?”

“Could be a ghost,” she shrugs, “could be a demon, or an incubus or succubus, I don’t know much about this stuff. But it sounds like whatever is attached to that box, is trying to cause your life to be miserable.”

You mull over what she said. You guess she could be right. All those weird things that have been happening to you _did_ start after you got the box. But, did the sageing work or not? Will it come back?

“Sooo, what do I do? I already saged my house, what more can I do?”

“Get rid of it,” she says simply. “Let’s throw it in the ocean.”

“The ocean? Will that even work?” 

“I think getting rid of it in any way would work.” 

Kaya gets up from the couch and stretches. 

“Alright,” you’re willing to give it a try.

* * *

Running through terrain drunk and in the dark wasn’t something you were trained in. The moon was the only thing that guided you through the makeshift sandy path from your house and the backyard light from the house wasn't strong enough to illuminate back here. 

Kaya ran in front of you, kicking wet sand up and looking back at you, “c’mon, you’re so slow!” 

“It’s not as easy as it looks,” you yell back over the waves crashing the shore. The rain was still coming down but not as hard as before and made the sand clumpy underneath your bare toes. You carried your glass of red wine out here, along with the heavy metal black and gold box. You try to not spill any precious liquid or trip over hidden rocks on the path.

You finally reach the shoreline and stand next to Kaya, a little out of breath from the extreme parkour.

Kaya looked over to you and smiled, “I miss coming out here. Reminds me of when we were kids.”

The tides were higher tonight and the waves roared angrily before you. The horizon was lit up from the moon but the stars weren't out tonight because of the clouds. You look at Kaya's wet and tangled black hair. 

“Yeah, I miss it,” you smile back, feeling warmth through your body, thinking about the good-old days. 

Or maybe that was the alcohol?

“Throw it.”

You stuff your wine glass through the cold wet sand beside you and take one last look at the box in your hands. 

You walk towards the foamy water and let the waves crash along your ankles, shins, then knees as you step into the ocean deeper. The force pushes you back slightly but you keep your balance. 

“Good riddance, devil box.”

You throw the box with all your might as far as you could into the dark blue water. The tides brought the box up with the back and forth movement, but with every forward push, the wave pushed it backwards and more into the depths. 

Slowly, it travelled further and further, then disappeared under the surface. 

Kaya comes up behind you and throws her middle finger to the now submerged object. You follow suit and laugh with her. 

_I’m free. For good._

Kaya stayed the night and slept in your bed with you. You both fell asleep quickly and peacefully with bellies full of wine and cheese. Two things that were the best remedies for a good night's sleep. 

Entirely unaware of the unscathed jewelry box that found its way back to a shelf in your living room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooweeeeeoooo
> 
> spooky stuff
> 
> hope you guys liked! thoughts, comments, and ideas always welcome. love you all


	4. A Day For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a day off for the first time after a long few weeks. And what do you have planned? A date. Yup that's right! It's so nice to enjoy human interaction other than it being strictly business, don't you think?
> 
> When your date falls ill, you take matters into your own hands. Literally. 
> 
> ...with a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo! 
> 
> this chapter has light smut. masturbation and groping happen in this chapter. 
> 
> if you want to skip, all you need to know is that demon hottie helps you masturbate.... and attacks you're date.

A Day For You

The past two weeks have passed you by in one big blur. Old pipes at The Landing Lights had burst and on top of that, little things kept happening - like all your unique mugs and dishes kept breaking, some flowers in your restaurant were starting to die and almost everyday you’ve dropped someone’s order at least once. You couldn’t help that part though, it felt like a foot placed itself right under you while you walked. You could have sworn some little kid purposely tripped you as a funny little joke each time.

Tourism was picking up quickly this upcoming week due to a big festival happening on the boardwalk next weekend, so business was already booming. With all of the negatives happening behind the scenes, at least you had lots of customers to keep you busy.

Plus, you hadn’t had any embarrassing run-ins with Mr. Hottie. Which felt.. weird. You oddly missed his awkward presence. 

Aside from work, your house felt like yours again- at least, you thought so. 

Honestly, you’ve been so busy with work that you didn’t have much time to really pay attention. You would come home, scarf down food, and go straight to bed. Days blurred into nights most of the time. 

You were so exhausted that you kept misplacing _ everything.  _

Your memory was terrible, like you were stuck in a haze for days on end. Clothes, jewelry, your favorite mugs… you would set them down and seemingly an hour later they would be somewhere else, or even put away in the correct places. You weren’t surprised though, you were such a zombie after work that sometimes couldn’t even remember if you had brushed your teeth or not before bedtime. 

You _ felt _ like whatever was causing you nightmares had been gone over the past couple weeks, but you weren't entirely sure. You weren't home much and you were too tired to notice… or care. The placebo effect of throwing that box into the ocean was enough to clear your head when you went to sleep. 

But today was different. Today was a good day. Today was a day you have _ off. _ A real one. A day you can relax and enjoy. Since Kaya is working, she would not be joining you to cause any shenanigans. However, you did have something else planned. 

A date. 

Butterflies rose in your stomach. You haven’t been on one in almost a year because of your preparations to open The Landing Lights. God, you’ve missed the touch of another person. You craved intimacy so  _ badly  _ that you even thought of Poe, your guy best friend, in many filthy ways. The thought of him pinning you against the counter between your legs to make out with you in the kitchen when no one is watching has crossed your mind from time to time. Although unsanitary, but oh so delightful. 

Then again, you always keep your desires to yourself. And honestly, you weren’t such a horny person until recently. Your body was so sexualy charged for some ungodly reason that it even confused you. But at the end of the day, you never spoke about your partners, your sex life or anything related to the matter much, even to Kaya. 

Maybe you needed a companion. Someone to take care of you and fulfill your deepest desires since no one else knew them. You’ve been riding solo for so long, since the beginning of college in fact, that maybe it was time you opened yourself to someone. Of course, you’ve had relationships but they weren’t lasting ones because your career and determination for success always blocked any man who dared to pass. 

_ This date is just for one thing only.  _

You can worry about finding a fitting mate later. Tonight, you craved intimacy. 

Your morning was dedicated to cleaning your house, shaving your legs, painting your nails and putting on a face mask to help prepare yourself for human interaction other than business. And damn, it feels good to refresh yourself. 

You style your hair into loose curls and put on more makeup than you normally do. 

_ Gotta do what you gotta do. _

Your dress for the evening is a simple black bodycon dress that hugs all your curves in the right places paired with strappy red bottomed black high heels. You looked hot as fuck, if you do say so yourself. 

Locking up the door and fluffing your hair one last time, you walked to your date's car.

_ Alright, here goes nothing.  _

* * *

_ Well, this is going great.  _

So well, in fact, you’re bringing him home. He picked you up in his car and took you to a cute little bistro in town that had amazing seafood. He was quite charming, he laughed at all of your jokes, opened doors for you, paid for your meal but most importantly - the whole time he gave you bedroom eyes across the table. He definitely was into you. 

He was a tall, strapping young fella with golden locks - not that it mattered but he was _ hot _ . On the ride home, he massaged your thigh as he drove. 

It's been so long since you had anyone other than your friends enter your house. You’ve been focused on working so much that you had no idea how to entertain someone in your own environment. And yet, here he was, looking at you like a damn snack as you got him a drink.

“What’s your poison?” you ask, leaning on your elbows over your kitchen island. You sway your hips away from the counter to stick out your ass a little.  _ Give him a pre show why don’t cha? _ .You give him a flirty grin. 

“I like whiskey,” he cocks his head, soaking you up from across the room, “but if you don’t have that, I'll drink red wine.”

“I never took you as a wine guy,” you raise yourself up from the cold island, “I have both… but tonight I’m in the mood for something stronger.”

You turn around and reach for an unopened bottle of tennessee whiskey. For some reason, you love the smell of sweet hard liquor on a man's breath. Well, that, and it gets you in the mood. 

You hear him step around the kitchen counter from behind you, “I like your place.” 

“Thanks but-” you were caught off guard by his hands sliding slowly over your waist. With his body pressed against your back you can feel his warmth, his body towering over yours.

You tilt your head to expose the left side of your neck for him to nuzzle in, “do you like the place or do you like me?”

He pushes up against your behind and you can easily feel his hard cock through his trousers. 

“You,” he whispers. 

_ Bingo.  _

You turn around swiftly and place your hands on his chest. His lips crash into yours while his hands glide down your hips and grab hold of behind your thigh. He lifts your leg up and you cling it around his waist as he grinds his hips into yours. His cheap cologne stings the insides of your nostrils.

“God, you’re so hot,” he breathes between kisses and plunges his tongue into your mouth. You respond with a slight moan and let him enter the gates between your lips. 

“I just want to take you... right... here,” he mumbles lowly into you and  _ that _ starts the fire in your lower belly. He sounded so needy for you. 

Exactly what you want.

You pull away from him for a second and catch your breath, “do it.” Your eyes look up at him devilishly, giving a warning labeled, _ ‘if you dare.’ _

With no moment to spare, he picks you up and sets you on the counter. The cold marble against your flesh was intrusive and your skin prickled with goosebumps. One of his warm hands caresses your cheek as the other roughly spreads your knees apart. His body leans in to fill the void between your thighs and starts grinding against you again. 

You can’t help the burning in your loins and the pool that grows beyond your underwear, you haven’t been touched like this in so…  _ long. _

You feel wanted. You feel needed. You begin to grind back, feeling his coarse trousers rub roughly against your skin and the wrinkles from the fabric poke at your clit. 

Oh  _ yes _ , this is exactly what you needed. Lust fills your being in hazy warm clouds, you flutter your eyes open to look at him...

The lights go out. 

“What the hell?” You rasp, pulling away from your dates face. He clears his throat before saying anything.

“Maybe it’s stormy out?”

“No, it was clear on the drive home, nothing would roll in that fast to tweak the lights…”

A few seconds of silence lingered before you hear a grunt of pain and a crash to your right where the living room was. You jump down from the counter swiftly and try to see through the darkness but it’s no use, your curtains were closed and it’s impossible to make out where he is… or if he’s okay. 

“Ahh, fuck - What the fuck?” Your date screams from the living room, “what the hell is that-” 

Gurgling noises is all you could hear between attempts to breathe from far in the blackness.

_ Thump. _

The lights turn back on and you wince at the sudden change. 

“Jesus, are you alright?” You rush over to your date, not registering the past thirty seconds. 

He's faced down, hunched over himself, leaning against your coffee table and he throws up a hand to you. 

“Stop…” he breathes.

You halt in your tracks, frozen with fear. What the hell _ happened?  _

“I- I don’t know what’s going on. Did you trip over something when the lights went off?” You ask. Surely there must be a reason as to why he ended up in your fucking living room. “Are you okay?”

He lifts his head to you, beads of sweat littered his forehead and all the color was drained from his face. His face is pale-green and he looks like he’s about to be sick all over your area rug. You look a little closer to see that his eyes are welled with tears. You scan his body for cuts from the fall, but instead you notice his hands are violently shaking. 

He looked like a lost puppy staring up at you like this, crouched on the floor and terrified before you. You didn’t want to scare him even more, so you stood feet away from him unmoving, looking down at the poor man. 

If you didn’t know any better, you would think he just saw the devil himself. 

“I- I have to go,” he slowly stands up, his hands clenching at his stomach, “I don't feel too well.”

“Let me help,” you step forward.

“No, I got it.” He shakes his head and throws his hand towards you again. “I’ll call you.”

He rushes out the door, hands still gripping his stomach. From inside, you hear him start his car and beline out of your rocky driveway. The lights from his car scans your face while you watch him leave through the front door window. 

Confused, you sigh. 

_ What the fuck was that about? _

You lock your door for the night but stand there completely confused. But, if anything you were more frustrated. You got all hot and bothered for nothing. Your date probably tried to figure out how to get the lights back on for you and tripped over himself, but he didn’t need to leave you like  _ this.  _ He could have finished the job. He could have stayed. 

You roll your eyes and head upstairs.  _ I guess I’ll just take care of it myself. _

You light a lavender scented candle that rests on your night stand and take off your black dress. Throwing it to the side you enter your fluffy nest of fuzzy blankets and pillows. 

Closing your eyes, you imagine how his body felt against yours. Taking deep breaths your fingers gently scan over your torso and down over your underwear. 

_ If he didn’t stop, he’d bite my lip and moan into me. Maybe he’d bite my neck... _

“Mmm,” you sigh. Thinking about your date close to your skin, warming you up and cherishing your body makes you burn again. Burn for the need of feeling wanted.

Your soft fingers glided over your pussy still trapped by your underwear, just enough to give a small tease. Rocking your hand back and forth rhythmically over your area, your free hand reaches for your uncovered chest sliding straight to your nipple. 

_ His cock so hard for me, it wants to be free. Grinding against me so badly, so needy. He’d fuck me right there on my counter with no shame.  _

Slowly, you draw little circles over your covered clit and pinch your nipple between your fingers. Desire rises within yourself even more now, just screaming for you to try to reach a climax. 

Pulling your hand away from your pussy, you dip under your panties to feel yourself wholly. The touch of skin to skin makes you flinch in such a satisfying way. Letting your digits slide between your folds so sinfully before dipping your middle finger lower where the pool of rejection from earlier had laid. 

You take your wetness and drag it up to your clit and circle around yourself gently. Gradually, you increase the speed which charges a raw and needy desire between your thighs. Your toes begin to curl, your legs become restless as the growing longing for release increases in your lower belly. 

“ _ That’s it little angel, _ ” a voice speaks to you. You can’t tell if it's from inside your head or very close to your ear…

“Hmph,” you moan, dancing your fingers in lovely little circles around your sweet spot. 

“ _ Ohhh, such a sinful sight to see… and you’re doing so well, _ ” the voice coos. 

You increase the pressure against your pussy and thrust your hips upwards, hoping your fingers could push into yourself more. You begin feeling a primal and raw urge through your body for roughness. 

You’re getting so close you _ ache _ for release. 

“ _ So lewd, so sweet… _ ” the voice came from the right of you. Then the voice crawls over to your left ear, “ _ so, delicious, _ ” 

Your eyes were half shut, hazy with bliss. You could care less about this unscripted voice encouraging you on, in fact, it actually made things easier. 

“ _ Little angel, you’re doing so well, but maybe… _ ” 

A cold pocket of air trails down your neck, breasts, torso and stops at your fingers going to town on your pussy. The coldness feels like a hand grabbing hold of yours and it wraps around your palm, pushing even more pressure against your clit. 

“ _ Try this… _ ” 

The voice so smooth like honey puts you in a trance as the cold hand guides yours down to your opening. 

Your fingers slide into yourself without control. Dazed with lust and determination to finish, you let whatever is taking control of you do it’s thing. At this point it, nothing would stop you from coming and this only edged you further. 

You let the cold air wrap around your middle fingers that are now inside you and feel it curl them around your g-spot. The force tugs your hooked fingers against your sweet insides rapidly. Faster than you could ever do on yourself.

“Holy fuck,” you gasp at the sensation of your own fingers curled inside of you by a force unknown fucking you into oblivion. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” the voice drawls out slowly, “ _ you can do it. Come for me. Only me. I will guide you,”  _ the hand thrusts yours harder into yourself, “ _ let me make you feel special. _ ”

“Oh yes!” You let out a ragged breath and pinch your nipple harder while the unseen hand works its way to your extraordinary orgasm. 

Visions of a large man towering over you, looking deep in your eyes, inches from your face finger fucking you down below fill your head. 

Dark evil eyes piercing through your soul and hair draping his face as his other hand pressed against the bed beside your face. His arms veiny and pumped as he gives his all to making you come all over his fingers. 

_ Only for him. _

This wasn’t some random man, this was the guy at the coffee shop. The face, the body- it was all exactly the same. His large arms and hair were picture perfect. 

But his eyes. 

His eyes were sinful and red, wretched with immorality, in your daydream, not the soft brown color you recall in person. 

This is, ultimately, what you desired. These visions are the truth of what lies beyond your subconscious. You wanted this man so badly that even weeks later you still think of him.

_ Let it happen. _

_ Only for him. _

“ _ Come… _ ” the voice is strict in surround sound, booming all around you. 

“Ahh!” 

Sweet, glorious release explodes through your body. Your hips buck upwards and your breath becomes ragged and choppy. Your eyes struggle to stay open as they flutter and blur your vision. You feel the cold air press firmly against your clit, helping you ride out your orgasm. 

“Ha…” You exhale one last time and feel your clit become sensitive to the cold air's magic touch. 

You flinch at the feeling as you come-to. Your body goes limp on your bed that now has completely twisted blankets and sheets. Your chest rises and falls slower now as you catch your breath.

You were completely disheveled. From yourself.

“ _ Lovely little angel. Well done, _ ” the voice a whisper right next to your ear that you may have imagined it still speaking to you. 

You can’t feel the coldness against your privates anymore, however you do feel it travel up your body, almost feeling like a slight breeze from the cracked window and stop along your jawline. 

You let your head give dead weight to the side and rest on your pillow. The breeze felt so nice along your skin… like a gentle caress. It was oddly comforting.

“ _ Now, sleep, my angel _ .” 

A dark blur waves over your eyes before a cold wind blows over your face. Your eyes shut completely and with your body feeling warm and satisfied, you fall into a deep slumber. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this little chapter! thank you so much for reading! <3


	5. He's Got You In His Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! After not seeing Kylo for a while, he turns up early in the morning to buy a cup of coffee... and asks you a very important question. 
> 
> /I am the one who preys on weak  
> I offer everything they seek  
> And I am the one who comes richly endowed  
> Harvesting crops of fields that others have plowed  
> I am the one, lascivious/  
> Jigolo Har Megiddo - Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm sorry this chapter is short! I am in the works of making chapter 6 now, so it won't be long for an update. I appreciate you all who love and read this story.

This morning you arrive at the shop alone and early. The sleep you had was immaculate, if you do say so yourself, that you woke up extra early and primed for the day. Poe would not come in for another couple hours since today is a usually slower day because it was in the middle of the week, people are usually working. You’d only be here for half the day today, god forbid Poe would let you stay longer than you “need to.” 

It was nice working by yourself on days like this. The morning air is cool against your face and exposed skin on your arms, and the sight of no one bustling around on the streets is eerie. Not a car in sight either, it was blissfully calm. A slightly foggy morning and your own cup of coffee is the perfect recipe for a perfect start to your morning alone. 

The rich, and fresh scent of brewing coffee fills your nostrils as you make your first pot of the day. 

_ The first pot is always the best _ … you thought. 

After stealing some for yourself, you sip on it, cup hot in your palm, and walk around the restaurant to make sure everything was set before flipping your ‘closed’ sign to ‘open.’

Once everything seems squared away, you open your place and begin preparing dough for pastries. 

Opening alone was one thing, but making your grandmother's pastries each morning fresh for customers tops that.  _ This _ was the thing you looked forward to when you did come in to open. The sweet smell of sugared strawberries, flaky danish pastry dough, jelly and glaze took you back to a nostalgic place in your heart. 

Placing the little creations you've made into the oven, you wash your hands and make way to the front of the store. 

You guess it was time for the news, since it is almost 8 by now. Your morning was spent in silence, alone with your thoughts while baking. Turning on the flatscreen on the wall to local news, red lines and large letters plaster the screen quickly before you.

_ MAN KILLED IN CAR CRASH DISCOVERED THIS MORNING _

You fold your arms and lean against a table behind you. 

A brunette woman began to speak.

“ _ A young man was discovered in a car crash early this morning on the outskirts of town, yet details of the death have responders perplexed. _ ” The screen flashes to the reporting party, an old woman. She spoke next.

“ _ I was on my way to feed the ducks at the pond down the road this morning and I found this car flipped upside down. Nearly scared me half to death, so I called 911 from my smartphone… _ ” 

You laugh to yourself, poor granny. 

The news lady began again, “ _ the car was found with the individual burned and upside down. The car, however, did not explode, nor show signs of complications with the engine. But it does not stop there, unfortunately the body was found with gashes down his arms and legs. He was found with hands scorched together as if he was praying, and a carving of an upside down cross engraved in his forehead. His identity is still unknown at this time due to his state. Police suspect a new killer on the rise, due to the inhumane way the victim was killed. Police are waiting for a missing persons report to see if that helps give identity to this young man. The accident was found on route 7 that leads south out of town. If anyone has any information, please contact 911 immediately _ .”

Shock and confusion swells within your chest. Nothing like this ever happens in your town. You even took route 7 this morning, you definitely drove right past this very place that was reported. How did you not notice a car flipped upside down? Sure it was dark and you couldn’t see as clearly but how could you miss something like _ that. _

Your mind goes to the handsome blonde guy you took back home last night and you freeze. TV is still blaring in the distance, far away from where your mind is at right now.

_ Fuck. What if- _

_ Ding! _

Startled, you turn down the TV and spin around to greet the first customer of the day but you can’t believe your eyes when you see. 

The tall man with the fluffy black hair that made you weak in the knees. And he’s here, standing confidently just a few steps into your restaurant. 

Last night you imagined him hovering over you, fingers deep in your pussy, and even came to the thought of him. You  _ literally _ did the dirty in your own mind for christ sake, that’s how obsessed you are with him lately and you have no fucking clue  _ why. _

Better not make this awkward.

“Good morning, sir,” you began but he quickly interrupted.

“You don’t remember my name?”

“I- of course I remember!” you pause, “good morning, Kylo.”

Well, you tried. 

“Ah, see for a second I thought you forgot who I was.” His voice smooth like honey, taking his time on each word slowly while he talks to you. 

A pinch in your head causes you pain for a second and a voice you don’t recognize as your own slithers its way in. 

_ Like you had forgotten who I am. How much power I hold.  _

Grimacing just slightly, you push past the brief pain, trying not to worry Kylo with your obvious expressions of discomfort. 

“How could I?” You smile shyly, “may I get you anything? Coffee? Pastry?”

“A black coffee.”

“Like usual,” you tease and prepare a cup for him while he strides over to the bar and takes a seat to watch you. 

You feel his stare almost like a laser through your back, just like before. You just  _ know _ his eyes are on you.

You couldn’t believe that he was here with you, completely alone like this. No Poe or other customers to interrupt your conversation. You can’t help but wonder why you were even so pulled by him in the first place. He was just a normal guy...right? There’s just something about him you can’t crack, something almost familiar and  _ fascinating _ . But you haven’t a clue who he is, or what he does. 

“So, what brings you here on a gloomy Wednesday morning, Kylo?” You place his mug on the bar in front of him. 

“You,” he says bluntly, not a flinch in his face at all, steaming cup between both his large hands, and somehow he still holds onto it. 

You’re completely taken aback from the shameless reply. You could feel the heat in your face arise quickly and smile, “Me? But how did you even know I would be working this morning?” 

“I took a lucky guess,” he smiles and oh lord does his smile take your breath away.

“Yep! And I’m here!” … you’ve never wanted to punch yourself in the face more in your life than you do now. This man was not the easiest to talk to. Finding a subject to discuss was like pulling teeth and it was more awkward than the first time you even spoke to him a few weeks ago. You want to know what he does with ‘finances’ and what his hobbies are. What he does on the weekends… or what kinks he’s into. 

“Here,” Kylo takes out a hundred dollar bill and throws it on the bar. 

“For...what?” 

“The coffee.” 

“But it’s on the house, I don’t nee-”

“Just take it.”

You stand there staring at the gracious tip, the ones he somehow always gives you, and is unsure whether to grab it or not. 

He says your name, calling you back from your thoughts.

“What did you do on your day off? I noticed you weren’t here at all yesterday. I came in to get a coffee and it was that other bloke.” 

So, he noticed you weren't here. But you don’t recall seeing him daily, or at all, the past couple weeks. 

“You mean Poe? Oh yes, he’s been all about me taking days for myself lately, he calls it self care,” you jokingly roll your eyes and laugh. 

“I think you should, a day for yourself could help in many ways. You shouldn’t feel overworked. Why don’t you take more off?” His expression is soft as he taps a finger against his mug. 

“This place is my baby, I can’t just - not work here,” you shrug, “plus I really like interacting with my employees and customers.”

“Yes but a true boss handles the finances while the employees keep the business alive. You’re meant to sit back and relax.”

“I  _ am _ a true boss! I stay here and interact with them myself, I don’t want to ‘sit back.’” 

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, I think you care a lot about this place and it shows. But, darling, it won’t kill you to take off a few days a week to yourself. Who knows,” his voice suddenly went lower, “you could even go on more dates.” 

You guess he was right, it really wouldn’t kill you to relax a bit. You stay here days on end to run this place and make sure it goes smoothly. But wait- dates? Your mind flashes to the man on the TV. Was that him?

“More dates?” You furrow your brows, trying to focus on what’s going on right now.

“Yes, like one with me this time.”

_ This time? _

“This time?” He didn’t give meaning to what he meant and continued. 

“You’re a lovely woman, breathtaking in fact. I’m sure many men line up just to even talk to you. Let me take you out tonight. My treat.”

You felt like the world was at a stand-still. Frozen in time. Did this man really ask you to go on a date… tonight?

“Uhm,” is all you could manage to say to him. Do you really want to go through with this? Mr. Hottie with the big arms that could instantly end you once wrapped around your neck and the soft beautiful brown eyes sitting right in front of you? The same guy you thought about fucking while you touched yourself the other day? 

Kylo gets up from his stool and leans over the bar table. 

“Let me show you how good I can treat you.” His eyes were focused only on you, they drilled through yours and this made you panic a little. His expression gave off pure amusement, he was completely involved and ready to convince you on this date with him, no matter what it takes. Of course you want this, of course you want to see how this date goes, but is it really safe when you barely know the man?

“Kylo, I don’t know…” 

“You’re the boss. You can get off early after that bloke comes in.”

“But- I’m here until this afternoon.”

“Great, so I’ll pick you up at seven tonight.” The corner of his lips twitch up in a sinister grin. His eyes still fixed on you, now slowly sizing up your body as you stand there before him. He was eating you up and entertained from your slight discomfort. 

“I didn’t say-”

“Darling, you deserve to be treated right,” his head lazily rolls to the side, eyes still flickering at yours, luring you in with his seductive voice and begging stare, he says the next words hungrily.

“Let me.”

“Okay,” you pause to catch the breath you didn’t realize you were holding, “then where are we going?” 

“Leave that to me, doll. I just need your phone number.” He reaches down into his pocket and whips out his iphone… of course the latest model. He could very well be Mr. Perfect with all of the newest things and enough money to be leaving waitresses hundred dollar tips. 

After you give him your number, butterflies flutter in your stomach. You can’t believe you’ll be going on a date with the man you’ve been fantasizing about for weeks. 

“There, now you can reach me at any time!” You giggle, face warm from glee. 

“Indeed.” He winks. 

“I’ll see you tonight, darling.” Kylo lifts his arms off the bar table and heads to the door. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

Kylo doesn’t stop walking but calls out to you.

“I already got what I came for. Now I have to prepare.”

And with that, he was gone and out the door. 

You were left alone in your restaurant with his coffee still steaming, undrunk, and the murmur of the TV playing in the background. 

* * *

A few hours later Poe came in and went to work. You didn’t serve many customers today, which wasn’t uncommon for a Wednesday, but it did feel strange. You recall only two or three people coming in for a coffee or pastry, the rest of the day was dead. You kept an eye out on the weather periodically the past few hours and it was overcast and gloomy. The possible threat of rain or storm possibly kept anyone from going out and making plans today. 

But right now, you have more on your mind other than a dead Wednesday afternoon. Soon, you will be going on a date with Kylo. 

You can’t control how sweaty your hands were and your heart pumping loudly in your chest. This was happening and it was happening soon. What on earth were you going to wear? And will it even be good enough for him?

_ God, what are we even going to talk about? _

Walking into the back you catch Poe washing some dishes, completely unaware that you’re here. You flash a look to the clock on the wall that states one o’clock on the dot. Your anxiety was getting too much to handle at this point, you practically shake in your apron and you can’t tell if this was dread or excitement waiting for your date. Every time you took a peek at what time it was, hoping it would be an hour or so, only five minutes would pass. 

_ This is childish _ , you thought. You sigh and lean against the counter. 

“Is everything alright?” Poe walks over to you, towel in hand to dry himself off. 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous.”

He gives a concerned look. “Abooout?”

“That guy from a while ago asked me on a date tonight. He came in this morning right after I opened,” you fold your arms, “he was pretty persistent.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “What guy? The one who comes in here to creep on you? Tall weirdo with the black hair?” 

“Yes, and he’s not weird he’s just…”

“He’s weird. He stares at you all day when he’s here.”

“Well, maybe he’s just really interested.” You shrug, holding your arms out. 

“Or maybe he finally had the balls to ask you out. All of that was him getting courage,” he laughs, “I should give him some tips.” He flexes his bicep and gives it a quick slap, “no ones better at catching hot mama’s than me!” 

You grimace but follow up with a hearty laugh. Leave it to Poe to always clear your anxiety.

“But seriously! I don’t know how to go about this,” you look up to him, “help?”

“I don’t think you should. You barely know the guy. What if he tries to pull something quick on you?”

“He won’t do that. He’s a nice guy...I think?”

Poe says your name, “you can’t always be so trusting. One day it’ll bite you in the ass and I'll have to be your knight in shining armour to come save you.”

“I can handle anything like that myself.” 

He laughs. “Are you kidding?! You can’t even hurt a fly, what makes you think you could take on a man four times your size?”

“Who knows, I could be skilled in combat and just don’t know it yet.” You fling your arms around in a poor example of what you would call kung fu. 

“Yeah, so intimidating.” He rolls his eyes playfully and leans against the counter next to you. “Are you really going to go out with this guy tonight?”

“His name is Kylo, and yes, I think so…”

“But like, what do you see in him?”

You ponder for a moment.

“I’m not exactly sure. I mean, of course he’s hot. He’s tall, has beautiful hair, he dresses nice. Oof and his cologne.”

“Yes but what do you know about him?”

“Nothing really.”

Poe lifts a brow.

“Look, all I know is that since the first day I met him, I’ve felt some kind of… connection. I can’t explain it. I’m drawn to him.”

The look Poe gives you was one you don’t recall ever seeing him do. His eyes still show confusion, with a hint of… concern? Sadness? With him leaning against the counter next to you he felt so close. His face looking down at you with that unknown look in his eye. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I just… I want you to be safe is all. Will you text me if you need anything?”

“Of course, you’re my knight in shining armour right?” You elbow his arm next to you. 

“I’d hope so.” He gives you a smile, but you can tell it’s not a full one. Something’s up, and you don’t know what, but you’re just happy that he supports your decision. 

_ Ding! _

Hearing your phone buzz from your back pocket, you reach and grab it. 

> **Unknown:**
> 
> Hello, dear. It’s Kylo. What’s your address?

Feeling incredibly giddy, you stand up from leaning on the counter and read the text over and over. Those pet names make you weak in the knees. Poe is just leaning there watching you gush. 

“Is it him?”

“Yeeees,” you grin. 

Poe awkwardly folds his arms and leaves you to it. 

Typing your thumbs away you give him your address, and just as you sent it, you get an immediate reply.

> **Kylo:**
> 
> Great. I left a surprise for you. 

_ A what? _

> **Me:**
> 
> A surprise? What is it?

> **Kylo:**
> 
> Go home and see for yourself. I’ll see you at 7. 

* * *

You left the Landing Lights to Poe and Sage for the rest of the day about two hours after Kylo texted you. You practically sped on the way home to get ready. 

And see what surprise Kylo had left you. 

Running up your rocky driveway, you spot a large black bag sitting on your front porch. 

Grabbing it, you hastily open your front door and barge in. The smell of sweet vanilla and herbs fill your nostrils as you enter your home, the welcoming scent that always made you feel whole. The sun soaks everything in your living room with golden light. It was about an hour before your date and you had to get ready as soon as possible. 

You practically toppled over yourself as you ran to the kitchen island to open the matte black bag Kylo left for you. Looking inside you see two sleek black boxes wrapped carefully in red satin ribbon. 

Pulling out the two boxes out you audibly gasp. You can’t believe how soft the boxes felt in your hands, it felt like touching microfiber. Biting your lip and tapping your fingers on the counter, you try to decide which box to open first. Scanning back and forth between the two you ultimately choose the bigger one. 

You’re careful unraveling the satin ribbon, making sure you didn't rip it, and it smoothly slipped and fell to the counter. Only leaving it to you to open the cover or not. 

Everything about this setup was expensive. You were afraid to make any sudden movements because you didn’t want to damage anything. 

Carefully opening the cover, the inside revealed a silky black dress folded perfectly in its box. A little piece of thick paper laid on top and you can’t believe your eyes, the words Giorgio Armani was written across it. You check the dress tag and can’t believe that either, it’s in your exact size. 

Yeah, good choice. 

You pull the black dress up and it unfolded to a long, floor length dress with a slit all the way up the thigh. The straps were spaghetti, holding the dress together by a fine thin piece of silky string. 

It was gorgeous. You never thought in a million years you would wear something this delicate and expensive. It almost felt wrong for you to even hold it. 

After minutes of admiring your new three thousand dollar dress, you move on to the smaller box and unfold that same red silk ribbon. 

Lifting the cover the box reveals a golden ring. The ring has swirls engraved throughout the circumference and in the middle, lay a red jewel. Waves engraved around the middle caressed the gem. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Looking closer at the jewel, you see 

Being entranced by the gifts left by Kylo, you were brought back to reality by your phone buzzing on the counter. 

> **Kylo:**
> 
> Did you get the gifts?

Your thumbs attack the screen to reply.

> **Me:**
> 
> I did! Thank you so much!!! You didn’t have to do any of this. It’s too much

He answers immediately.

> **Kylo:**
> 
> I did, and I loved doing it. Just for you. 

Just for you. Those words replay in your head over and over again, like a sweet song. If only you could hear those words he said to you at the coffee shop again, you’d melt like putty in your own kitchen. 

_ ‘Darling, you deserve to be treated right’,  _ echoes through your brain. The way he looked at you this morning, like a predator cornering his small, meek prey. Hungry to eat you alive at any cost. 

You have to admit, there was something so primal and primitive about him. The look that flashes in his eye when he knows what he wants, like when he tried to convince you on this date tonight, gets dark and sinister, ready to sink his claws into your soft flesh. 

Maybe that’s how he became so wealthy, maybe he’s a soulless business man who takes no shit from anyone, and easily climbed his way to the top. Rightfully so, you guess. 

But is that healthy? Normal? 

You push that thought behind, you didn’t want to make assumptions before you even had a date with the man. 

Your phone dings again. 

> **Kylo:**
> 
> Are you ready soon my dear?

_ Fuck.  _

Your eyes dart to the oven clock. 

6:15.

_ Shit shit shit, I gotta get ready.  _

> **Kylo:**
> 
> I might get there a little early, is that okay? I can’t help myself. I want to see you sooner.

_ AAAAHHHH.  _

Panic sets in and you hastily try to text him back, but struggle over the wrong letters and words.

> **Me:**
> 
> Yes I’m getting ready now!

His reply was immediate, he never fails to do that. You’ve gotten used to it now.

> **Kylo:**
> 
> Great, I can’t wait.

Heart pounding and squealing like a pig, you grab your dress and throw on your ring and beeline upstairs to get ready for your date. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ur ass in gear bc demon kylo is coming
> 
> thank you guys! I hope you like! as I said, chapter 6 will be up soon, I just wanted to split up the chapters :)


	6. The Devil's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes over for you date, which takes a quick turn. 
> 
> Why did it come back?
> 
> //You're so goddamn frail  
> Failing for a change  
> You just had to know all about the world  
> But you will never know  
> 'Cause no one ever told you how
> 
> The world is on fire  
> And you are here to stay and burn with me  
> A funeral pyre  
> And we are here to revel forever
> 
> -Deus in Absentia, Ghost //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I am very delayed posting this chapter. I have been going through a lot in my personal life and I'm just now getting back into the swing of things. I appreciate all of you being so wonderful and patient, you have no idea how much it means to me when some of you reach out and ask for updates/checking in with me. It makes me feel incredibly special and I love you all who are still here to read. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE - THIS IS NOT HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP BEHAVIOR. If you are triggered by control, force, possession, fear tactics and things alike, please proceed with caution or do not read at all. This story starts off very rough, and not normal, then it will become fluff after all the madness. 
> 
> IF YOU ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP THAT HAS CHARACTERISTICS OF MY DEMON KYLO - please contact The National Domestic Abuse Hotline at 800-799-7233 or leave your relationship. These things are NOT healthy OR cool. This only used for consensual fiction. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter.

With the little time you had to get ready, you spruce up your hair, styling it the way you normally do for a special occasion. There wasn’t much time to spend on makeup, so you did what you could which was adding some nude lipstick and eye makeup to your liking. The one thing you did was spend extra time on your lashes, you curled them high and carefully put on mascara. You wanted to look like damn bambi with those big ol’ eyes for him. 

You rub on your favorite lotion and slip into your black dress Kylo so kindly gifted to you. Lifting it over your lovely curves the dress feels glorious against your skin, so silky soft as it glides up easily over your body. The fabric lovingly hugs you in all the right places except the little slit that exposes your left leg. 

You look like a queen in this dress, ready to steal the hearts of men, and it feels damn powerful. 

You pair the dress with different black heels this time, closed toe ones with a classic heel. Trying to keep balance, you test walk around your bedroom, heels click-clacking on the hardwood. Lolling your head side to side in the mirror, you double check if any detail would be out of place for your perfect date

You reach out to your phone for the time, 6:45pm. A record time to get dolled up, if you do say so yourself. 

As if clockwork, your phone buzzes in your hand and displays a message from the man of the hour himself. Your shoulders squeeze upwards and you let out a muffled squeal.

> **Kylo:**
> 
> Ready darling? I’m pulling up. 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling to calm your nerves, your thumbs tackle the screen. 

> **Me:**
> 
> I’m ready! I’ll meet you outside. 

Not so gracefully thumping down the stairwell in your heels, you grab your purse on the kitchen island and head to your entrance door. 

Upon approaching you see flickers of white lights through the front windows.

_ Already? _

Excitement bubbles up in your stomach and your hands begin to excrete sweat as you carefully try to peek through the curtains without him seeing you. 

Just to take a quick peek…

Loud knocking interrupts your stalking moment, causing you to jump at the intrusion. Heart beating fast you mess with the curtain, take a deep breath and approach the door. 

Swinging the door open you meet face to face with that same broad shouldered man at the coffee shop wearing a penguin suit fully equipped with a bow tie. His scent fills your nostrils of herbs and slight smokeyness, immediately intoxicating you before you can get any words out. 

“Hello, darling, why, don’t you look ravishing tonight.” His voice is slow like honey, seeping a sweet lullaby through your ears, in one and out the other, relaxing your entire being before him. 

Your eyelids flutter up his chest, neck, chin and finally meet his warm brown irises gazing down at you. 

Your cheeks flush a dark color as anxiety grows within your chest. Now that he’s on your doorstep, you can’t help the strange familiar feeling pester in your soul. 

_ Was this really happening? He’s really here. _

“Doll,” he lifts a single finger under your chin and uses it to push your head gently to the side, “cat got your tongue?” 

His lips curl into a devilishly sweet smile, like an animal examining its meak prey. Like he was taunting you. 

“U-m, hi,” was all you can muster, your voice higher pitched than you wanted it to be. 

_ Pull yourself together.  _

Your eyes explore his face, etching each detail in your brain so you can remember this forever. His lips look pillowy soft, skin plump and clean shaven, his eyes adoring, hair slicked back beautifully like he placed each strand carefully one by one in it’s own deserving place. His freckles peppered along his skin like little angel kisses, hand placed exactly where they belong. 

“Thank you,” you answer finally and step to the side, “come on inside.” 

The hand he had at your chin slides up and grazes your cheek as he scoots by you. Wafting his sweet earthy scent into your face like a wall of perfume as he passes. 

Once he’s through the door and not looking, you slyly wipe your sweaty palms on your dress, trying to keep any form of casualty without him noticing. 

You laugh nervously as you turn to face him, but his back is against you, taking in your home. 

“What a lovely place you have here, is this all yours?” He says, hand on his hip. 

“Well, it was given to me by my grandmother who had passed,” your fingers finnick with each other as you talk, “I try to take good care of it.”

“You’ve taken great care of it. It feels like a home.” 

You watch as he maneuvers around your kitchen, then into the open part where the living room is. 

“I have a reservation at 7:45 for us, at The Moon,” he turns to you, “are you ready to leave in a bit? I know I came earlier than expected, but I just couldn’t wait to see you.” His adam's apple bobs as he chuckles. 

A fire in your lower belly ignites while he speaks to you like this, constantly reminding you that he  _ couldn’t wait to see you _ . But why? Why you? 

“I got ready as fast as I could,” you shyly smile up to him, “oh, and thank you so much for the gifts. You really didn’t have to-”

“Dear, you already thanked me. It’s my pleasure to treat you to lovely riches like this,” his eyes darken, scanning you up and down like you’re meat on display, completely drinking in the sight of you. 

“But they’re expensive, how did you even-”

He cuts you off again, his voice now a little more stern.

“I told you not to worry. Money isn’t an issue for me, nor will it ever be…” a beat, “trust me.”

Money isn’t an issue to him.  _ Huh _ . is that why he always left you hundred dollar bills after just one cup of black coffee that he rarely even drank? 

The luxury dress he delivered to your house, or that beautiful golden ring god knows how much it costs? 

“I- trust you.” your words coming out slowly. Hinting that you may be questioning yourself or him. It’s not your intention to be uncertain, but you can’t help it. Given all the circumstances, you’re just trying to keep up with his pace. 

Never in your life have you had a man dote on you like this. Treat you to luxury items and practically beg for you to be around them. Was this all a trick? You can’t help but feel unease with how confident this man is about you when he barely knows who you are. From the moment he laid eyes on you he was quick to court you. 

“Darling,” he takes slow strides with his long legs over to your small frame, “do I sense…” he cups a large hand under your nape and gingerly lifts your chin up to him, “hesitation?” 

His words make you rub your thighs together slightly, dulling the ache of your burning loins. His smell seeping into your nostrils like a magic spell, making you weak for him. 

His brows are furrowed like he’s confused, looking down at you. His voice cool and slow, cooing each word out like a song. You're complete putty in his grasp. 

You blink. 

  
  


Is it really this impossible to act normally in front of this man? What kind of voodoo shit is he pulling that makes you weak in the knees, tremble before him like a scared puppy who wants to please its master? 

You were awkward at times, sure, who isn’t? But this man makes you incompitant before him like it’s a switch. How?

“No hesitation, Kylo.” your eyes gleam up to him, taking turns darting to each of his irises. “None at all.”

“Good,” he says firmly, letting go of your chin making your flesh feel cool without his warmth caressing it. 

His body moves away from yours and you internally groan from the lack of space between you both now as he continues to inspect little things in your house. 

“I like to collect little knick-knacks,” you giggle when you notice he has a hand up to your funny little rock sculpture of a turtle on your living room shelf. 

“Ah, I see, I think it’s cute,” a smile grows across his face. Full of amusement looking through the decorations of your cozy living room. 

Your anxiety subsided with each passing minute he was here. He looked content in your house, smiling as he pointed out your unique style, books and records you have laying around. You’ll counteract his comments with sarcastic or goofy responses, creating a good banter between you two, lightning the mood of the night. Wiping your hands down along your dress again, you head to the couch and take a seat to watch him explore. 

You didn’t know what time it was, and frankly you didn’t care. You totally forgot about your reservation at The Moon. Which, by the way, is the most boujee restaurant in the city, about a 15 minute drive away. 

“And… what about this?” He’s not facing towards you, but you can tell he has something in the palm of his hands. His head lowered forward, his shoulders are crouched slightly as he inspects the unknown object. 

You perk up, not understanding what he meant.

For no reason, anxiety bubbles within your chest and your heart rate begins to quicken. 

You can’t see what was causing you such emotional distress until he turned around to present you a black and gold object in his grasp. 

_ “Fear me.” _ A voice violates your subconscious, like a knife prying open the curves of your fleshy brain. 

Your heart nearly leaps out of your throat, immediately pooling adrenaline through your veins as you saw the cursed object in his hands. Your breath is now ragged, cupping your hand to your chest, you hunch over and feel like you're having a heart attack. 

Sweat pricks at your forehead and your skin tightens up your arms, neck and trails down your back as your eyes shake looking at the devil box that  _ came back.  _

This has to be some sick joke. It has to be. This was cruel. Does he know about this box? How would he know? How did it come back if it wasn’t him? Was it Kaya? Poe? No. 

Your eyes dart side to side along your floor, your brain begins to rack through all the possibilities until your eyes become hazy and your head becomes light. 

“Doll, are you alright?”

Through half-lidded eyes you swear you could see Kylo’s calm expression as he watches you have a full blown meltdown before him. 

Hot tears prickling the corners of your eyes as your body is hunched over in pain, you slowly raise your face to look upwards to him, but your words will nott come, your eyes saying it all. They’re pleading to him as you struggle to breath. 

Your mouth is gaping like a fish out of water, attempting to suck in air but your throat won’t open. The alarm inside your head blaring through your conscious and ears, making it hard to hear. 

Through now watery eyes, you watch Kylo place the devil box down and saunter over to your hunched body on the couch. Cushions dipping down as he sits, causing you to lean into his large body. 

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a secure hug as you shake uncontrollably. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” He coos, resting his chin on top of your head as you cling onto his suit jacket. “Talk to me.”

You feel his hand slide up your back and into your hair, brushing your locks out gently. 

“I- I don’t know,” you answer honestly. Because you really have  _ no clue _ as to why you're having an absolute meltdown in front of Kylo, a man you barely know, in your own home. Over a private matter he knows  _ nothing _ about.

_ Youlookcrazyyoulookcrazyyoulookcrazyyoulookcrazy,  _ the mantra plays on loop inside your head. 

“Do you have these often? Panic attacks?” His tone was smooth, calm like the wavering sea, rushing through your screaming head and calming you down more each time he talked. 

_ No. No this never fucking happens.  _

_ “Don’t lie to me,”  _ the booming voice jams inside your head again. 

What the hell  _ is _ this voice? It never sounds like just one person. It sounds like thousands of men speaking at you at the same time. 

You shake your head deeper into his chest, clinging onto him more, trying to make sense of it all. Your face relaxes now as hot tears stream-line down your cheeks and onto your expensive dress. Well, there goes your makeup and use for this beautiful dress that was a  _ gift _ . You didn’t even buy it for yourself. 

“Ah, I understand. It’s okay to be anxious at times darling.”

Another wave of calm rushed over you with a cool breeze to your face. Your breathing was sputtering now, but deep. The room fills with sounds of your muffled snuffling into Kylo’s probably really, really expensive suit jacket. 

“I’m sorry…” you lift your head up to him, eyes red and puffy, mouth contorted downward as you try not to cry directly in his face. 

His expression is… loving? Caring? Endeared?

His face angled down to yours, he places a soft kiss on your nose with his plush lips, making you stiffen the slightest. He backs up and takes in all your facial features with his warm brown eyes. 

He shakes his head slightly, raising his brows, “no need to apologize. I’m here.”

You swallow hard and push the heel of your palm into your cheeks, attempting to clear your face of tears and makeup. Sniffling and sputtering still, but now calm. 

_ Jesus H Christ how embarrassing… _

Shame now floods your system. Your body becomes hot, your face painted red and licked with embarrassment. 

How could you do this in front of him? And how is he so calm about this?

“Do you need water?” He breaks the silence, rubbing a thumb over your knee. 

“No,” you say meekly. 

“Here, we don’t have to go out tonight, you know. It’s already 7:34. We will never make it in time.”

_ “Oh darn,”  _ that same voice pinches its way through your thoughts again. 

“We can stay here and I’ll sleep on the couch. How’s that sound?” He coos, taking a hand up to your face, wiping away a makeup-blackened tear. “I can take care of you.”

* * *

> Kylo knows exactly what he is doing. And your pretty little makeup stained face looking up at him, made it only harder. The sweet expressions you give makes his cock twitch in his pants as he sits with you clinging to him, right in his grasp. So close he could smell your blood, your fearful sweat leaking out your pores like intoxicating gas. 
> 
> Having you so close makes him absolutely  _ crazy _ . Like a rabid dog. Your delicious scent filling his nostrils almost makes him show his true form right here and now. He wants to go feral. He wants to pry your soul open as you cry out his name. Rip you apart one by one just so he can piece you back together. 
> 
> But not yet. He can’t have you yet. Oh  _ no _ . 
> 
> Even when your perfect, oh so fucking perfect, face contorted with confusion and pain brings him so much joy he has to wait. Tonight is the perfect night to pick his ripened fruit. 
> 
> Just wait, prodigy. Wait. 

* * *

_ Wait a minute.  _

_ Him? Stay here?  _

No. You hardly even know him, now he wants to stay? 

You look down at your lap. 

_ “Let me in.” _ the dissonance voice collided with your cranium again, causing you to grimace. 

I mean, I guess you did  _ just _ have a random guy over last night. It’s not like you’re little miss perfect… right?

Dragging your head lazily back up to him you nod. “Sure, you can stay.”

“Wonderful,” he whispers, dragging his digits down your neck, making your skin prickle. 

Kylo gets up, leaving you alone and missing his warmth on the couch. 

“I can make you dinner if you’d like. You know, I’m a great cook…” His head tossed over his shoulder to look back at you. 

Sniffling, you nod in agreement, you could go for a home cooked meal after the show you just pulled

Kylo raided your pantry and fridge to find all the ingredients he needed to make you a full course meal - appetizer, entree and dessert. He cooked quickly, like you’ve never seen before. For all you know he could be Gordon Ramsay’s secret love child or something. 

His tall frame looked so large in your kitchen. Black hair now letting a little loose, caressing his jawline and a single strand dangling in front of his face as he worked. 

He took off his suit jacket before washing his hands to cook, and is wearing just a button down white shirt and black trousers. He looked pretty normal to you like this, since this was the only outfit you really ever see him in at the restaurant. 

Before your meal, he persuaded you to go upstairs and change into your pj’s. 

You are now all comfy on the couch, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket as he serves you wine and your three course meal, completely free of charge. 

You end up watching a movie on Netflix before you fall asleep on him. 

Kylo looked over at your peaceful body as you lay on top of his muscled quad. He examines you closely as your chest heaves up and down, in relaxed motions. Sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. So angelic and beautiful you are with your mouth slightly agape, brows relaxed and your body curled up like a kitten. 

_ So precious, so delicate, _ he thinks. 

Smiling to himself he gets up carefully and lifts you gingerly into his arms. Carrying you up the stairs, making sure not to wake you, and resting you in your comfy nest alone. 

_ Tonight, _ he promises,  _ tonight you’re letting me in, little angel.  _

  
His mouth contorts into a devilish grin, letting his sharpened teeth show as he walked back down the stairs,  _ tonight you’ll be mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOURE READY FOR THE MESSY DEMON BB WHOS GUNNA GET YA 
> 
> My tiktok- RoseFrecklesWriting


	7. A Deal With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can't take this anymore, you're driving him insane. Tonight you'll be his. 
> 
> Unfortunately for you, this means making an unbreakable deal with the devil and you have no idea what path it will lead you down. 
> 
> //Crestfallen kings and queens comforting in their faith  
> Unbeknownst to them is the presence of the wraith  
> Since fate of man is equal to the fate of lice  
> As new dawn rises you shalt recognize now behold the Lord of Flies
> 
> Archangelo  
> Hail Satan, welcome year zero  
> Hail Satan//  
> -Year Zero, Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS FORCED SEXUAL ACTIONS. SMUT AHEAD. BE WARNED.
> 
> Hello hello everyone!! I'm super sorry about the delayed uploads. Mentally I haven't been feeling my best and sometimes it gets the best of me. My art and writing have been a struggle to get out there because I constantly compare myself to others. Not to mention the pressures of my personal life with my job have been just making me feel.... small. 
> 
> I love that a lot of you are still reaching out to me and checking in. I appreciate you all so much. I tried to make this chapter a little meatier for you guys since the last one wasn't so good. I actually might rewrite it with a little more detail in the future. 
> 
> I don't ever want to let you guys down when I know some of you really love this story. I'm going to be giving it my all for you guys who love this demon shithead!! 
> 
> I also want to note that my kylo ken might be a little out of character with the things he says and does. I apologize. I have had this idea in my head for so long and I wanted him to be portrayed as a sexual, suave and manipulating asshole and I'm realizing that he may be a little out of character. It's still kylo and I still want to write him up as an actual demon - who has all the characteristics of the kylo in this story. Demons are smooth, sweet talking little buttheads and honestly I just hope you see what im *trying* to accomplish here haha
> 
> ALSO NOTE - I don't have any re-reading over my writing so if anything looks off like grammar or just like fucked up sentences that's all me. I'm kinda illiterate lmao but I try my best. 
> 
> Inspiration from music for this chapter - 
> 
> [Year Zero, Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mbxe33BYW8)
> 
> [ Ghuleh / Zombie Queen, Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQDaWoWwqdM)
> 
> [ Beautiful Silene, DevilmanCryBaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI5yakS5yyo)
> 
> [DevilmanCryBaby, Smells Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_bobVii13w)

_ So long _ . 

For so long he has waited for this moment, and he loathes it. 

A fucking parasite that has been able to wiggle its way into the depths of his being and latched on, sucking him dry.

He was caught off guard when you first picked up his little box and held it in your delicate fingers, unable to understand if you even knew what you’re getting yourself into. 

Have you known about the box? Did you know anything about what power it holds? 

No. He would be able to tell if you had ill intentions. Humans aren’t able to hold back what’s beyond their still faces, their eyes hold all secrets and he knows this. He can read them like the back of their palm if he wanted. He has too many powers to able him anyways if he  _ really _ couldn’t tell...

Your cute little expression showing curiosity was enough to show him that you weren’t out for power.

_ Curiocity definitely killed the cat.  _ His lip twitches into a slight smirk. 

Usually humans are disposable to him. He only plays with his prey for something in return if they hold much value and other than that it doesn't matter who or what you are, he’ll take what he needs. A soul. Damnation.  _ Corruption _ . 

The last was his very favorite to toy with. Seeing the sweet expression upon a peasants face while he deprives them of air was the warmest thing he could feel. On the inside he knows the turmoil the victim is feeling. Their lungs clenching to breathe, the pressure building behind the eyelids making them feel like they'll pop out their skull any second or the taste of iron filling their senses as they realize this is the end. The irises of another rolling to the back of their head and body going limp in his grasp made him feel whole.    
  


This is exactly what he lives for. Power. Dominance. Control. 

Judgement of another’s life. The balance between if they live or deserve to die.

Usually the latter.

He’d even play certain games that humans think they can win. He’ll coax them in, feed encouraging words in their ear until they make an unbreakable deal. An eye for an eye. Well,  _ sometimes _ . He doesn’t always play very fair, it depends on his mood he guesses. He ultimately loves to watch the internal turmoil of someone trying to win over him, having faith of getting out victorious. Silly creatures are so greedy, they never realize that he’d set them into a trap at all angles. 

But when you picked up his box, he couldn’t put a finger on what attracted him to you just yet. He’d decided to wait and study you until that slowly became an obsession. Of course, he’s not oblivious to the fact that he can kill thousands of people and tourture their souls in an instant... but can’t do the same to yours. 

Infact, it came with a sliver of wanting to protect you from any danger other than himself. A selfish obsessed bastard can do whatever he wants, right? And one thing at the very top of his list would be to harvest you, to keep you all to himself so no one can touch or harm you in any way.

To make a deal. To let him in. 

And that is what he’d decided the first night you took “him” home. 

Every morning he’s watched you yawn and rub your puffy eyes from agitation of the yellow sun filled room then proceed to lazily roll yourself off your bed to start the day. Some start early, some are later than usual, but he never fails to be there to observe. Every time you’d slip out of your pj’s to enter the shower his eyes stay glued to your curves. Your illegally beautiful body dripping and soaped up as you wash yourself made his insides ache with desire. 

The way you bent your frame over the bathroom sink to apply makeup with your ass out, the way you shamelessly sing while getting ready, how you shyly smile at customers at work made him insane. Fuck, even the way you bat your eyelashes unknowingly at the stupid bloake you work with fills him with envy. Every little fucking thing you do makes him feral. 

Demons are incredibly sexual. Their libidos thrive constantly. Any chance they can get releasing themselves either alone or with someone else they’ll take. He just happens to never waste time on others with his job and demands. Sure, he has the drive but he never pulls just  _ anyone _ into bed. And watching you has had him touching himself early thrice a day. Sometimes even in your own home, masked and disguised so you can’t see. 

He has never wanted to possess something so delicate before and handle it with care. 

Oh, but tonight he’ll show you who you belong to. He’ll show you who you’ll obey from now on. Then he can show you what you deserve. That of course after some training. 

Even your heavy heels on the hardwood that echoes through your house or your excessive clumsiness when nothing is even around you he’s infatuated with. Your sweetly smoot voice never fails to ring through his head 24/7.

You’re a fucking curse. 

How dare you hold this power on him? A critter like you, so weak and frail, to be even messing around with the power he possesses... What the fuck are you even thinking? 

Do you think this is a game?

He’s never wasted a mere second to attain anything he’s wanted. It was either a quick sharp execution causing a bloody massacre, an order or a harvest to gain all the riches and power in the world for him. 

And yet here he stands, in the corner of your darkened room, eyeing you carefully.

Pale moonlight painting your room in a cool glow. Your body curled up in a ball in your nest of blankets and pillows, slightly moving up and down where you lay, breathing deeply in your peaceful sleep as the wind gently pushes your curtains away from the opened windows. 

You look so precious, a sleeping angel too good for this horrid place they call Earth. Your little delicate hands curled up right under your chin and your lashes slightly fluttering to the dream you’re currently having. It’s a perfect picture, a perfect sight just for him.  _ All for him. _

_ So perfect to corrupt. _

He barely fits in your room that has tall ceilings. His truest form that he has yet to present to you now in full effect as his gaze is only fixated down to you. Standing at almost 9 feet tall, his knees are slightly bent to make room for his large leather wings that are folded and relaxed behind his back, thorned ends curling around the front of his body. 

He steps forward to take a closer look at your fragile frame wrapped in warm objects and sighs. 

He never understood humans. However, he does understand them in the way he  _ needs _ to. 

In the divine world that he dictates, corrupting human beings only lies in his nature. With that said, he’s studied how they act and what drives them. 

Humans thrive on power, the dumb little creatures. Naturally, they’re mentally weak, it cannot be helped - poor bastards. They get off on pathetic vices to forget the past, problems and reality. It’s a disease. A horrible fucking disease. 

Humans are equal to lice. A mere fucking parasite that has no idea what’s good for them. 

Feeble, weak, lowlives who stumble around life clueless. 

Yet he’s here. In physical form to watch you. 

You are… different. You crave the finer things in life, dare he say -  _ simple _ ? You crave happiness, love, comfort. Warmth.

If the council saw him now they wouldn’t understand the infatuation you hold to him. The others would probably laugh in his face, poke fun at how weak he’s gotten since he’s met a lowly human. Though, it's not entirely true that he has gotten weak other than the fact that he has visited you more often than he initially planned. He still works diligently, just with more time in between to check up on his little angel. 

He simply cannot help it. You’re a fucking curse. A pretty little angel…  _ cursed _ . 

He’ll come up from the depths of the underworld to transform just to watch, prod,  _ study _ you. 

No regrets to him, of course, because that’s all part of being the king. He’s the end all be all for the race underground and if anyone had a problem they know better than to raise the issue with him. No no  _ no, _ they’d get incinerated on the spot. 

He cocks his head to the side, his hair falling over his nose. His features calm as he drinks you in, eyes scanning all over your still frame.

“Worth the time,” he says, licking his lips.

Dragging a slender finger along your bed as he saunters over to the head of the mattress he only has one thing on his mind. He knows exactly what you need. 

“Tonight is the night I finally corrupt you, angel” he flashes a sharp toothy smile, “you’ll be mine.”

You’re different, you’re perfect. However, you  _ are _ human after all. You’ll fall for temptation.

They all do. 

* * *

Black. 

Everything is black. 

You feel comfortably suspended through time, curled up on your plush bed and eyelids heavily closed. Sleep clouding your eyes making you feel weightless and free, comfortably drifting through endless time.

A cool sensation that pricks lightly at your right cheek slowly brings you to reality. You realize you're half awake and half dreaming, but are too lazy to open your eyes to see the cause of the draft along your face. The feeling is oddly comforting, almost like a gentle breeze tickling your face, cooling you down as you sleep. 

Until it moves. 

Slowly, the cold sensation drags up and along your cheekbones, down to your jawline and back up over your lips ever so slightly. 

“Mmmh,” you mumble, curling your fingers into little fists before stretching your legs outwards and turn your body over to your right side. 

And then the cold hits you. 

A waft of freezing air smacks your face like a freight train - unexpected and invasive. You lay there forcing to feel the air that pricked away at your face, slowly coming to your senses of reality.

Fluttering your eyes open you are greeted with a tall dark form with glowing crimson eyes towering over your body. Your heart immediately sinks down into the pits of your stomach and your body runs cold, skin pulling tight. You gasp, but quickly shut your mouth as your gut bubbles up, threatening to release its contents all over your bed from fear. 

Before even taking a second longer to engrave the creature's features into your brain you seal your eyes shut and pull your blanket over your head like a small child trying to defend themselves from the monster in the closet. 

_ This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This isn’t real. It can’t be. It’s not possible. Is someone in my house? _

Sweat pricks at your back, forehead and hands. 

Eyes glued shut, your brain racks through the events that happened just a few hours ago.

_ Kylo.  _

That’s right… he was in your house earlier. Had he left? Is this him?

_ It can’t be.  _

Your lungs can’t take in the air you desperately need right now. Your breath is shaky and hollow, unable to be controlled as you repeat the mantra in your head promising yourself that you are dreaming,  _ this isn’t real.  _

Your blanket slides down your body painfully slow, the fabric dragging along your exposed legs. 

_ This isn’t…. _

Your face is now uncovered and basked with the freezing air caressing your cheeks. 

_...a dream. _

Your body’s uncontrollably shaking from fear. Your frame curled up in a ball, cold and exposed from your blanket but your eyes remain shut. Your bottom lip trembles, a faint moan passing through your lips out of fear.

“Don’t… hurt me…” you rasp, throat dryer than the sahara. 

A low hum booms over your body, filling the room. 

“And why would I do that to the most precious thing in this world, hmm?” 

The intruder's voice was low, gurgly and sounded…. Like there’s multiple voices at once? Maybe slightly? Surely it’s all one voice it was speaking to you at once, but it sounds echoey… you can’t put a finger on it…

You continue to tremble. Vigorously shaking your head back and forth, attempting to rid of this horrible nightmare. It has to be a dream. 

You can feel pressure in the air build, feeling the intruder bending over, moving closer to your face. 

_ No no no no no no no no no no no. _

“Angel, open your eyes, I’m not going to hurt you,” he coo’s in your ear. 

You shake your head no.

“Ah, I don’t like being told no, you know.”

_ Dammit.  _

_ Okay, think. If you don’t listen he could really hurt you, but if you listen what comes next…? _

_ “ _ It’s me, Kylo.” The voice booms again over your frame. 

_ Kylo? How can that be?  _

_ No, it’s not. _

Letting out a slight fearful moan, you peak your left eye open slightly, your vision blurry from shutting your eyes so hard and you’re met with a dark figure standing in front of you very, very close to your bed. 

“Ky-lo,” you manage to get out.

“Mmm, yes, darling it’s me.” A cold finger slides your face. 

Before you could understand what is happening a hand slides behind your neck that rests against your pillow and another supporting your hip to gently push you into a seated position. 

You notice his hands are a lot warmer than before.

“Why are you…” your body still trembling, you open both eyes to focus only on your hands that lay upon your lap, still groggy from your slumber.

“I brought you to bed.” 

“Did I fall asleep.. I’m so sorry I ha-”

“Don’t. I could tell you had many things on your mind and were exhausted after your little panic.”

_ Little panic? _

Oh, right. You completely had a mental breakdown in front of a man you barely fucking know. How great. 

You mumble a curse under your breath. 

“Kylo, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it because it wasn’t even an issue.” 

Blinking at your hands you begin to twiddle your fingers together in an attempt to calm your nerves. How mortifying. Why were you even that upset- 

The box. 

That fucking devil box made it back to your house. 

How did you not know? How did it even get back? Was that even possible? Were you dreaming of yourself and Kaya disposing it to the depths of the ocean?

“Something on your mind, darling?” 

Your eyes creep to the right and up to a-

_ Holy fuck. _

All comfortability that was gained between talking to Kylo now has dropped to the pits of your stomach again when you came face to face with a beast hovering over your bed. 

“You’re not-”

A sour taste floods throughout your body as your eyes swell up as large as they could, scanning over the beasts entire form. 

_ So this really is… real. _

Unable to move you etch the features of the creature before you in your brain best you can. 

A large body almost as tall as your ceiling towers over you, it’s chest heaving and arms relaxed at his side, thankfully not showing any signs of aggression. His arms thick and muscular and the basking moonlight emphasized every ripple and vein within his build. Most of his body appeared to be a normal human form… except for the large wings and ...horns that rest atop his head.

Your mind can’t comprehend the situation at this moment and your breaths are staggered and hollow. Your lungs are unable to inhale correctly, leaving you breathless before him. Your eyes are fixed over his inhuman form and your blood curdles more and more with each passing minute and the cold sweats more apparent now as you take the time to analyze. 

Is he… _ steaming _ ? You scan up to his broad shoulders and you notice that he’s immiting a faint transparent smoke. Your gaze flows upwards towards his face, despite every cell in your body telling you not to. 

The horns atop of his head protruded upwards on each side of his temples and curved slightly at the ends. At the bottom of the horns were another set of tusks that curled in and protected over the sides of his face similar to a rams’. 

Taking a closer look down his shirtless body you notice the lower half of his body was… coated with hair? You break your gaze away from seeing anymore of the creature. You don’t want to. The thought of an actual demon from hell standing in your room makes your stomach churn.

Truly a beast stands before you. This in no way, shape or form was a human being standing beside your bed. Frozen in your body, all you could do was stare at the creature. 

“I am who you think I am. I’m Kylo.”

He goes by many names. Some so big and fearful that once heard by any creature they’ll shutter in fear... But to you, in this realm, he goes by Kylo. 

“But you-” your voice catches within your throat. This can’t be. No way is this the man you met at your restaurant. No way is this the same man that held you while you cried last night. 

Your eyes dart to the clock on your night stand. 

3:33am.

“I’m in my true form, if that’s what you’re wondering.”  _ Hmm, so innocent. _

Your eyes widen and shivers slide down your spine, spiking the baby hairs over your skin. 

“True form? What do you mean?” You bring your knees to your chest now, backing up into your headboard desperate to keep the distance between you two. 

“Have you not figured it out yet, angel?”

Your brows furrow to the question. Figure  _ what _ out?

The beast leans forward, picking up a heavy knee and sinking it down on the bed. Your body moving with the motions of the mattress, you hold out a hand to support your faltered weight. 

“Ah, I can tell by the look on your face that you have no idea what I’m talking about. So innocent and sweet,” he coos, now dragging a thick hand up the bedding to hold himself up, his body half on half off your mattress.

“D-don’t” you manage.

Your eyes try to avert his crimson gaze, but you can’t help it. You look up and right into his deathly stare. Eyes glowing dark red and his pupils like little back slits similar to a lizards’. 

“Ah ah ah, don’t pull away from me, you don’t want that.” The beast growls lowly, flashing a sharpened smile. 

“Mnh,” you whine, your neck straining as far as it could against your headboard, your fingers gripping onto your sheets for dear life.

_ Don’t come closer… please... _

“Now, now, angel. Relax.” Kylo’s careful enough to not place his other knee atop of the mattress. There’s no way it could support his weight. 

“It’s still me, Kylo. Just in a different form you’re used to.” His voice is quieter now, “I have so much to show you, so much to tell you. Will you let me?”

You’re still frozen, chest heaving and staring straight into his irises. 

“Will you let me in?”  _ To take control. Protect. Corrupt. Save. _

“I don’t know what you mean,” you admit with a shaky voice. 

“I can show you,” his free warm thick hand slothers up your ankle, calf and then stops at your thigh, gently massaging it going lower and lower slowly between your legs. 

You want to pull back, you want to scream or cry or lash out. You want to sob, claw your way out of this devil’s grasp and wake from this horrid dream… but you can’t.

It feels oddly, _ good. _

_ I hate you.  _ You think.

“No you don’t.” As if right on cue he read your mind. 

“Look at me, angel.” his hand hovers over your sweet spot covered by your pj’s. “Look at nothing else but me.”

His eyes are a faint red glow now, which is much easier to look at now. In fact, you see them change into a golden yellow color looking right down on you. 

His face lowers over your lower belly, his eyes never leaving yours. 

“Let me take care of you the way you need.” His voice hummed onto your skin, your shirt now lifted, caused by him, exposing the lower half of your belly. 

Before you knew it he ripped your pj pants down over your knees and tossed them to the side like trash. Your underwear is now the only thing protecting the lower half of your body. 

Your body instinctively pulls up and away from him, ever so slightly trying to get out of his manhandling, only to be pulled back down into him roughly. His animalistic nails digging into your thighs.

“Don’t fuss, angel,” he coos into your upper thigh as you shift your weight uncomfortably under his grasp, “this will be good for you. Remember only I know best?”

You're frozen in fear, but a familiar heat flares up in your belly.  _ What is this? _

He pauses all movement to kiss the band of your underwear.

“If you don’t want something, tell me.”

You’re not sure what to do at this point. Your eyes just stay fixed to his as he ravashes your body all over. 

You’re unable to even realize that there was a pool that lay beyond your panties until his knuckle grazes over your clit covered by the fabric. Your personal lube makes sweet wet sounds as he rubs little circles over the underwear. 

Desire starts to build up in your body. Hot and pink visions behind your eyes flaring like crazy while he teases you. 

“Let's move this aside, shall we?”

You feel him dip a finger under your panties and stretch them to the side, exposing your sinful flower, wet and ready for him. _ How did this even happen? How could I have let my guard down? _

“You’re so beautiful you know that?” He hums, placing his bottom lip right where your clit is, rubbing it back and forth ever so slightly causing friction. So much friction that he had you humping your hips up and down slightly to ease off the pressure building within your belly. 

He moans into you.

You can’t help but gyrate your hips into his mouth desperately. Maybe you did want this just as bad as him. You look down to him with lust painted across your face. Your cheeks are heated up, your chest heaving now in different ways than before. 

_ Desire.  _

“Ah, you do want me, don’t you?” He takes a thick finger and dips it at your entrance to spread around your own wetness across your pussy. The sensation makes you shudder with pleasure and bite your bottom lip. You notice his digits feel soft? Like fur? But you don't dare to look down.

“Ah don’t worry, I can change that,” he mumbles, lifting his free animal-like claw up to his face, focusing on it quickly before it changes right before your eyes into a normal human looking one - still as large as ever. You feel the transition of his other hand over your clit as well while he presses his now human-like fingertips into you. Now focusing his attention back to you, he lowers his lips over your stomach and flicks his tongue lower, lower...lower...

“Tell me. Or I’ll stop.” He commands.

Silence.

_ Smack! _

The side of your ass stung as he quickly rubs away the pain with his fingers.

“I said tell me how you feel. I don’t want to hurt you again, okay?” He murmurs flashing a deathly glare up to you, rubbing circles over your puffy clit wet with your own lube. 

“I- love it. Don’t… stop,” you huff.

“That’s it, such a good angel.”

He slides his finger down your lips and shoves it right into your hole. The penetration of his finger causes your back to arch off the bed and let out a moan. 

“Ah!” you cry.

“Ah yes, show me how good I make you feel,” his finger pumps you a little rougher now, in and out deeply as your hips uncontrollably hump him. The sounds of your pussy sloshing and gushing over him feels illegal, filling your bedroom corner to corner. 

“I feel you clenching around me, you absolutely love this don’t you?” He pulls out his finger and thrusts back in two, spreading you open even more roughly.

“Mnh!” 

“Take it.” he commands, knowing damn well his fingers in this form are large. But you can take it, you can take anything he gives you... with enough practice. And he’ll train you. 

“I-I…” you huff between thrusts, your eyes rolling to the back of your head now. You're completely overpowered by him, his body holding your legs down making it hard to move a muscle. Your body completely at the hands of him and the lust your body craves. 

And it feels  _ good. _

His mouth places open kisses over your clit, hoping to overstimulate you. His tongue lapping vigorously over your pussy in between sucking and placing wet open mouthed kisses all along your lips. 

The coil in your stomach is contracting, building and tightening around him. Your body convulsing around his grasp, desperate for your release. Your pussy twitching to all the stimulation he's feeding you and it’s getting so hard to think.

“I’ll let you come if you let me in.”

“I don’t … hah… know what that means!” you cry, humping yourself over him.

“Just say yes. I’ll give you everything you’ve ever wanted, even this,” his fingers roughly twist inside you with every pump, making your head fuzzy pink. His fingers bottoming out inside you and his knuckles pressing up against your ass with each thrust. 

“I’ll give you all the riches in the world, just let me inside your pretty little head. Make a deal with me.”

You could barely hear his voice over the immense pleasure surging through your body. You can barely think about anything else other than coming undone around his fingers that are more than enough to satisfy you. 

“Ah! Yes!”

“Tell me who you belong to.” His voice is aggressive and raspy now.

“You!” You cry, begging internally for him to let you finish.

“Say my name. Tell me who owns you! And fucking look at me!” He growls, pumping his fingers deeper and faster into you. His eyes glowing red again and his wings extended over you, casting a shadow of darkness over your body.

His wings begin to move, fluttering up and down, pushing air down onto your body. 

“Dice mihi!” His voice sounds like thousands of people talking at the same time again. You don’t understand the words coming from his tongue but you know you have to answer him.

“Kylo! I belong to Kylo!” Your eyes shoot open to stare into his, not caring that his demonic form was now in full effect over you. He didn’t scare you at this moment. Nothing did. 

“ _ Perfect, _ ” he breathes.

“Cum for me.” He orders, switching his fingers upwards into your pussy, curling them right on your spongy soft spot. He continues to pull at that spot downward until he feels you clench around him. 

Your insides are about to burst, your animalistic grunts and moans filling the room only makes him more aggressive with you. Flashes of white and pink fill your head as you come undone over his fingers. The coil in your stomach bursting all over your thighs and his hand. 

“Ah! Fuck!” you yell. 

“Yes, angel.” Kylo smirks, still pumping his fingers deep inside you as you ride out your orgasm. Your hips slowly humping onto him as you finish. 

Breathing heavy, you swallow thickly. Your lazy half hooded eyes look up to him. A bead of sweat trickles down the side of your face. 

“You did so well,” he pulls his digits out, making you feel empty, then proceeds to stand up at the foot of your bed. Your mattress moving up as he gets up and your body jolting once again from the change in position. His heavy body really did a number on your bed, even though he was halfway on. 

You eye him closely as he reaches his hand up to his mouth and sucks on his fingers, taking in every last drop of your cum. His gaze stays on you as his long serpent tongue wraps around his thick digits.

Once done and satisfied, his eyes narrow and a shit eating grin spreads over his face.

“And now the fun begins.” 

Suddenly, his body is on top of yours fully, the crack of the bed fills your ears. Your body bouncing upwards and into his chest then-

Black.

Everything goes dark. 

* * *

You feel like shit. 

Your head pounding through your eardrums as you come to. Your head lolling to the side lazily, as you scrunch up your face and inhale the scent of… something rotten. 

Your eyes take a moment to flicker open, fuck your head hurts badly. You make a mental note to take some medicine before heading to work… Speaking of work, you probably have to leave soon. You never even heard your alarm go off this morning. 

The grogginess is enough to make you feel like you've been asleep for years and have no recollection of what time or day it is. 

“Some dream,” you mumble, lifting your hand to wipe away the tiredness and you sit up. 

Your eyes are still closed but your senses are in full effect. Your ass feels...hard. And your hand doesn't feel like it’s resting against your soft pillows and blankets. 

Your hand feels cold and wet… like it's resting against a jagged, rough surface below you. 

“What the hell,” your hand pulls away from the unfamiliar ground below you. 

You force your eyelids open, despite how tired you are. Once the air touches your open orbs it causes your entire face to sting in pain. Tears well up and cloud your vision and as you try to adjust to whatever the fuck is going on. Bringing the back of your hand to your cheek, you wipe away the tears that keep falling. 

You sniffle, but your nose is filled immediately with the stench of death and causes you to have a coughing fit. The air in your throat catches and makes you dry heave, making your eyes water up even more. 

_ What the actual fuck. _

“Ah, you’re finally up, angel.” A voice booms through the darkness. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo u in some deep shit
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!!!! <3 thank you for always supporting me!
> 
> You can find me on TikTok (I have two but ill share the kylo ken content one) - RoseFrecklesWriting
> 
> Instagram - RoseColoredSage
> 
> As I practice with more art forms (I've made art for a friend and honestly didn't like it and it was pretty bad- I was new to my iPad but I plan on redrawing it soon!), I do take commissions if anyone is interested :)
> 
> I also plan on making my own demon kylo fan art for the next chapter!


	8. At His Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a cold rotting cell. Lucky for you, Kylo answers some questions for you.

Your head is spinning, much faster than you can catch up with. Your fingertips are cold and becoming numb against the ground. Your head throbs and the sound of your heartbeat thumps through your ears, sending violent shockwaves throughout your system. 

Swallowing thickly, you squint your eyes to scan the foreign area you’re in.

_Okay…_

The pads of your fingertips rub at the surface beneath you, sensing all of the jagged edges. The ground is...cold, wet. 

“W-where am I?” The echoes of your cracking voice ricochet through the air and mock you. 

A low hum through the darkness is the only response you get. 

“Please,” you breathe.

You force yourself into a sitting position on the ground trying to ignore the pain in your ribs and your hands flop onto your lap like dead weight. 

_Tired. Too tired,_ is all you can think of. 

You’re too tired to move more than this, you feel like you're swimming through honey. Your mouth hangs slightly agape while your head tilts back, and your eyelids excruciatingly heavy, you force them to stay open through little slits. 

“Please…” you push out from your lungs, your bottom lip quivers. You can’t help the flood of hot tears streaming down the sides of your cheeks. You feel too warm, that familiar icky feeling that bubbles from your stomach is rising within you and heating your body up fast. 

The silence greets you once again, as a mockery towards your pathetic little frame that hangs meak and frail with fear. 

_Think..._

It’s too hard to remember how you ended up here. Everytime you try to register what happened, your head throbs at a rapid pace, veins stinging and bulging behind your eyeballs. The pain makes you wonder how your eyes are still intact with your skull. The flush of blood pushes behind your eyelids painfully, and this reminds you how alive you really are in this moment. You’re not dead...but how?

With no response other than the short murmur before, your head lazily rolls forward and hangs down, chin tucking into your chest. You haven’t realized how tight your body was until your neck was aching as your head hung forward. Muscles under your damp skin pull in a good stretch as you close your eyes and take a deep breath. Your fingers twine together and you begin to nervously toy with them in your lap. 

_Its funny._

Time here feels like it has almost stopped completely. Whether it’s the fact that you're sitting on the cold damp ground and you can’t do anything but wait, or the fact that your senses are telling you that this place feels like a dream. The air is too light, the surface beneath you doesn’t feel normal, the smell, whatever it is, is faint. You can’t put a finger on this place but it feels... eerily _off._ Your mind and body feel like it’s shifting through a sleepy, smoky haze, mindlessly treading through eternal dread. Your body responds appropriately with this environment, you guess, because you’re the weakest you have ever been, mentally and physically, at the moment. Your body doesn’t have the strength to move, you’re forced to wait out whatever this is. You’re almost too tired to even care at this point. 

“I’m going to die here, aren’t I?” You think out loud. 

“Now, now, don’t say that, dear.”

The familiar voice pings at your heart, making you come to a little. It’s a small feeling of hope, but not the hope of something _good_. Not the same hope you have of awaiting good news, like when you were waiting for your restaurant to have official papers, or when your best friend was waiting on a call back for her dream job. Not that kind. This was desperate. This kind of hope that makes you feel relieved, no, grateful that you are not alone to rot in a cell. The simplicity of you not losing your brain by yourself, at least someone or something was there to talk to. 

  
  


_‘Don’t say that dear’_

_That voice._

“Do you remember anything, little angel?” The voice pierces through the darkness. It’s like his tone is mocking you, it would sound sweet if you weren’t listening close enough, but you know it’s filled with venom. 

_Strange._ You think. It’s strange how in moments like this, of someone who seems to have lost everything, can function on primal instinct. That intuition can run deep even at times where the world seems still. Times where your body can assess better than your brain, to know you’re in danger. 

You drag your line of sight up enough to face the darkness in front of you. Squinting, you make out a dark haired man visible by only a hint of light coming from a small window to your right. _That’s it,_ now you remember. The suave man who’s the reason why you're in this dingy, wet place. 

Kylo. The man who pried his way into your life so quickly in a blink of an eye… all just to send you to this hellish place.

Memories flood through in a blink of your eye. Did he knock you out? Kidnap you? Drag you somewhere you won’t ever be found or heard? Were you in his basement? How long has he known that he wanted to do this to you?

Your eyes scan the half of his face illuminated by the cool glow. Your vision slowly becomes hazy behind a second upwelling of tears. 

“I’ll give you whatever you want, please, don’t hurt me…” you muster, hoping he doesn’t notice how dry your voice sounds. 

His shoulders roll backwards, craning his neck side to side, letting out a sigh. “That is exactly why we are here, to get what I want.” His warm brown eyes pierce through you even in this dimly lit cage, not taking a second to glace away from yours. “I don’t want to hurt you, I simply want to gain knowledge.”

If you had the energy to scoff, you would. Knowledge? He can’t be serious. Knowledge on what? What can _you_ possibly give _him_? 

Your brows furrow in utter confusion. He dragged you here...from your bed... to a grimy basement to get _information_? What the actual fuck. 

“I know you’re confused.”

“No shit…” you spit. A spark of fire warms your insides.

“No need for the language, angel. I’ll answer anything you ask me.” He shrugs, “go ahead.” 

You take a moment to process, again, what is happening at this exact moment. The cold floor your body's limp against, the bars along the small window, nothing else in this room other than you and him, a monster only a few feet away. You inhale deeply before beginning. 

“Where am I?”

His face stoic as ever, unmoving, as he answers simply, “hell.” 

Your eyes widen, “and how is that even possible.” 

“I’m the devil.” 

His answer was so quick, so confident that it actually makes you laugh at first. Hell, you didn’t even know you had the energy! The devil? Hell? Is this some kind of sick joke? It’s got to be. Maybe he’s going for a little roleplay before he has his fun in cutting off your limbs one by one?

“You’re hilarious,” you grin, “this is a joke.” You feel your sense of sanity slowly slipping at this point. 

“I’m afraid not. I don’t lie when I want something.”

There’s silence for a good minute before you explode. All the memories come back in one wave of emotion, pictures of your restaurant, your grandmother, the weird dreams, his scent, the closeness of his face… the way he turned around with that devil box, his smirk a little too lopsided and a little too wide, the corners of his lips curling in a cheshire cat grin.

You scowl.

“Look, I have no idea where the fuck I am, what time it is or what you want. This whole time I’ve known you, you have been a complete mystery. Like, where the hell did you even come from, hah? Why did you take interest in me just to drag me to a basement and kill me? You show up at my restaurant to stare at me for hours, leave hundreds of dollars in tips and leave. Who the fuck actually does that? Do you get off on sick games like this? Is this premeditated? Why me? I tell you I’m not going to be satisfying to you. I’ll die quick and easy. You won’t have any fun.” You stop with a huff. You can’t help your body violently shaking at this point and you swallow roughly.

You’re just rambling now. You’re backed into a corner and all your emotions are basically projectile vomiting out at him all at once. You usually think before you do everything. This is so left field that your body trembles as you yell at him. The floodgates are open and you’re spilling out everything on your mind.

“And I’ve barely had a real conversation with you before you even came over! You don’t even know me! How do you know I’m even what you want. Like hell, what kind of information do you want from _me_? I can’t give you anything, I have nothing. You’re the one with money up his ass buying me designer dresses and real good ass jewelry. Why? Why did you even do that?”

Your mind races a thousand miles a minute and your chest heaves up and down. Your cheeks burning with embarrassment, confusion, hurt, _horror_. Your saliva tastes sour and it’s constantly pooling in your mouth, your stomach dancing around the idea of _maybe_ upchucking everywhere. 

Kylo holds out his right palm and out of thin air, he ignites a small red flame. The flame is bright enough to illuminate the top half of his body and the ground in front of you. Your expression must have enticed him, because he grins widely and chuckles. 

_He can produce fire… from his hand._ Your mind can’t keep up with this, you just stare in utter shock. Maybe he is who he says he is… and now this situation has gotten a lot worse. Deadly, even. He slowly rises up from the chair he was in and cautiously steps closer to you. Knowing very well that you have no energy to stand up and put up a fight, but not risking it. 

_He really does calculate every move, doesn’t he?_

“I will start from the beginning,” he cocks his head to the side, he swallows slowly and you watch as his Adam's apple dips up and down. “You’re very smart, my girl, so listen carefully.” He’s towering over your small frame now, looking down at you seriously before crouching down slowly to sit right in front of you. His face and large body so close, you can feel the flame in his hand flick heat across your face. 

You’re violently shaking now with the limited space between the two of you. Any second he could grab you by the neck and choke you out, slit your throat, maybe. No, if he can make fire from his fingertips, he can do much, much worse to you. 

This is too real to be a dream.

“I can hear your thoughts, and I can smell you. You ooze fear. I’m not going to kill you, doll” he reaches a pale hand out towards your face, you flinch slightly but overall you're too afraid to move, afraid he’ll… kill you if you don’t comply. The soft side of his finger trails along your cheek to tuck a strand of hair back out of your sweaty face. His words don’t ease your thoughts in the slightest, so all you can do is sit and listen. 

“That little box you have, do you have any idea what that is?” His voice a little too condescending, almost like he’s talking down to a confused naive child.

You shake your head.

“That, my dear, is a vortex to hell. A portal to me. There are many ways to connect with demons, or other worldly beings and realities…parallels, universes,” he trails off. “That box was only one way to. That jewel is connected to me, it’s one that was from this realm and I brought it here thousands of years ago. I can spare you the details, and I can explain in due time, but for now all you need to know is that this box connects to me and other demons. Do you understand?”

His eyes were soft now, unlike the ones you saw when he was on top of you. His irises pleading that you’re following him. You nod. 

“Good. Now, you know me as Kylo. But that is really just to you, or anyone who wants me to give a ‘human name.’ I go by many more, since I am the ruler of the underworld. Different cultures, universes, realms, etcetera, call me by different things. Most common names you may have heard of can be el diablo, devil, Lucifer, Satan…”

Your eyes widen slowly, understanding the concept of what he is saying. He really is the devil… it took you so long to even come to terms with it, even after everything. His form, the fire, the mindreading, you were in complete denial, and this realization hits you like a ton of bricks making your head feel like mush.

“I’m thousands of years old, however the story of how I became a ruler is a little skewed from where you’re from, as it is in many different realms. We won’t go into those details now.”

You nod slowly as your eyes burn. 

“I come to your realm often for business, thousands of years before I even knew you existed. I usually work with the richest, biggest people in your world, even government officials. But, I have jobs in many places, just yours being the one I frequent most.” He pauses. 

“I’ll get down to it,” he sighs, looking sweetly at you. “In short, I have taken an interest in you deeply. I’ve watched your every move. Despite how I hated it at first, I couldn’t break away from you, so I made time to study you. I have come to the conclusion that I want your soul.”

Your mind blanks. He’s real blunt. You feel frozen in time, your body turning into stone, his invisible rope around your neck keeps you suspended through eternity as he sits directly in front of you with the most stoic face ever, calmly explaining that he wants your soul. 

_My soul?_

“You do know some information about demons, correct? Were greedy creatures, but less so than humans. Power pumps through our blood. We feed off it, literally. We like control, only because _we are in control_.” 

He hums, “you see, there’s a system in the endless universe and we happen to lay on top of the food chain. It’s far too complicated to humans, even if you are smarter than the rest, little one, you just won’t get it.” He cocks his head to the side and flashes you a smile. 

“We like to collect souls. Make deals with humans so we can grant them all their desires in exchange.” He leans in closer, “it’s a fun game. It doesn’t matter to us because we always win, and we already have everything we need.”

Your mouth is dry, your throat is itchy. Your body is chilled to the touch. You are quite literally facing Satan himself. In the flesh, and he wants your soul. Your everything.

“But with you it’s solely for…. Pleasure.” 

You cringe at his words, furrowing your eyebrows together. 

Kylo clicks his tongue. “This is something you won’t regret, angel. You’ve seen how I can treat you, give you everything you desire. I can fulfill all of your darkest fantasies and dreams.” 

The hand he’s holding his flame in closes quickly, but reopens to hold a pile of money. “Your little restaurant will never go bankrupt. You might even be able to expand your brand in other areas.”

His hand closes again only to open with a hologram projecting upwards into thin air. The picture shows you standing in front of a brand new car. The picture quickly changes to clothes, your restaurant filled to the max capacity with happy people, endless 5 star reviews, vacations to the tropics, travel to worlds unknown… and you’re beaming in every picture he projects. 

“All of this can be yours, including myself.” He closes his hand, and reignites the flame. 

Your eyes find his gaze again, but your mind is filled with questions. You’ve seen movies about this. A helpless character greeted by the devil himself to make a deal and it’s all flashy, some have musical numbers, showing the character what life could be like if only they accepted the deal. But usually those deals end very badly, you know that. You’re not stupid. The character finds out that the deal was solely for the devil to get what he wants in the end. This is nothing like the movies, at least right now. Not when your ass is going numb and is in pain from the jagged floor beneath you, you’re shivering from fear, coldness and confusion. 

This is all wrong and it can’t be as good as what Kylo is tempting you with. Because in the end… he’ll get what he wants and you’ll suffer, right?

“You? What does that mean? Wouldn’t I be the one to belong to you?”

“Not quite. As I said, I have taken interest. I want you, your soul, your mind. I will stand by you, guide you and give anything you desire. All in the exchange of you. It’s not hard. I want you to be mine. Only mine.”

But it _is_ hard. There’s something he’s not telling you, you feel it. There’s no way that the devil can be a prince charming, offering everything in the entirety of the universe to you just for your stupid soul. Being interested in you isn’t that solid of an excuse… right? He still can’t be serious. There’s a catch, but you can’t figure out what that is yet. 

But it can’t be all bad right? Having actual Satan himself give himself and his powers to you in exchange for… you? It’s too good to be true. It seems like a lopsided deal. Surely the devil is smarter than this? He has a plan. He has to. 

“I- I don’t know.” You blink. 

His unexpressed face stares straight back at you like it’s nothing, as always. 

“Well,” he exhales, waving his free hand around, looking bored as ever, “it’s not like you have a choice anymore because you already agreed to let me in.”

“What-” you blubber out. 

“Before I brought you here, you agreed to let me in, in exchange for an orgasm.” 

Blood rushes to your cheeks. How can he say that so easily? You can’t believe he even says this to you, straight to your face, looking at you and... all. You’re dumbfounded and incredibly embarrassed beyond yourself. How could you let your guard down so easily? 

_Think, think, think._ But you can't. 

He has to be tricking you. You never really agreed to letting him in, right? You had no idea what that even meant anyways. Something so small as in saying yes could lead you to this point and you had no idea what you were even agreeing to. Especially in the… state you were in.

“If you don’t believe me, I can force you through your memory-”

“No!” you interrupt, raising a hand to stop him, “no, please, don’t.” You shake your head in embarrassment. You really don’t want to relive that, not now. Maybe not ever.

“So why even go through all of that if you already knew you owned me?” You ask, not looking up at him.

All he does is laugh back at you. A wicked chuckle that echoes through the prison you’re in. 

That’s right, it’s a game. He doesn’t even care. You’re stuck. And it’s all a game to him. 

“C’mon dear, don’t be upset.” He takes his free hand to cup your chin and lift your face to his. His touch is warm, inviting. “I’ll take good care of you.” 

Your eyes dart all over his face, inspecting his welcoming brown eyes, his freckle kissed skin, his plush lips ever so close to yours....

_Snap out of it._

You forgot that in the past… well, since he showed up in your room looking like a whole beast from hell, that he was the most beautiful man you’ve ever laid eyes on. His voice velvety soft when it’s not powered by rage or desire, his gaze welcoming and comforting, his touch inviting and understanding, it all mixes in a pot to become the perfect recipe for the man you’ve always wanted.

But now is not the time. Have you forgotten that he dragged you to literal hell? What is he even planning for you here… _surely_ he didn’t take you here just to have a conversation about your soul. 

You pull away slightly, only to have Kylo’s grip on your chin tighten, keeping you close to him and in place. His gaze hungry, burning holes through your brain. 

“W-what are you planning on doing to me here?”

“Hmmm,” he tilts your head to the side and examines your body, his lip twitched ever so slightly that if you blinked you would’ve missed. “Examine you.”

“What do you mean?” You knit your brows together, “like making sure I’m worthy or something?”

“Oh, silly girl, you’re already worthy. It’s just something I need to do.” And he leaves it at that before loosening his grip on your jaw. Blood rushes back into your nape and chin from his release, you were completely unaware of how tight he was holding you. 

Stretching your jaw back and forth, you look up at him as he stands. 

“How long will it be?”

“As long as I deem necessary.”

“Will it hurt?”

He stands there for a moment, towering over your body, the flame igniting his face so bright it reminds you of when you and your childhood friends put a flashlight on their faces when they told a scary story in the dark. 

“I can’t promise anything. But you won’t die, I won’t allow it.”

Great. So you won’t die, but you may encounter unbearable pain until he decides it's enough. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

This is exactly where you want to be, held against your will in actual hell, being probed and possibly tortured by Lucifer. _What a grand old time._

“What about- what about people back home. They’ll look for me.” Anxiety grows in your chest, your heart racing at the fact that you’ll miss so much work and bills, not to mention your friends being worried about you. 

“Oh that,” he looks off like he’s deep in thought, “I already texted your love sick partner about you taking a few days to yourself. A mini vacation.” 

“Poe?”

“Ah, so you know who I’m referring to. Yes, that low-life scum.”

You cringe, body filling with anger but knowing you’re too tired and powerless against him to do anything significant. 

“Well what about my mother? Kaya? My best friend?”

“Taken care of. Seriously, do you think I don’t think these things through? I’ve been around a while.” His eyes dart to you, a piece of his dark hair falling over his brow, giving you a look close to disgust. 

None of that makes this situation better. You’re still stuck here, unknowing of what Kylo will be doing to you and having no clue of how long you’ll be staying. 

“When will it begin?” 

He turns to you, eyes flashing a dark red, his pupils growing smaller and thin, glowing through the darkness as his hand closes the flame, leaving the space infinitely black. You hear a quick shuffle come towards you.

“Now.”

Next thing you know is that you’re pinned to the ground with one swift kick of his boot, his foot securing you in place underneath him. 

“What do you fear most?” 

“Ah! What-” you breathe, the pain from the kick and pin now seeping through to your muscles and bones. 

Kylo clicked his tongue, easing up on his hold on you. You take the opportunity to squirm your way from under his foot by kicking your legs and pushing your body back, dragging your forearms along the floor. You scoot back further, further, further… then your back connects to a damp wall. 

_Of course._

You bring your knees up to your chest, leaning against the wall in hopes that you will eventually shrink or soak through the matter. But alas, you’re vulnerable and visible to the devil who is slowly approaching your quivering frame. 

Kylo crouches down beside you and brings his face close to yours. 

“Think about it, what do you fear most?” You can feel his minty breath tickle the side of your face as he speaks to you. Your chest heaving up and down fast as you shift through your brain for an answer for him. 

You hug your knees close to yourself, slightly rocking back and forth, deep in thought. Kylo allows you to think of an answer, but doesn’t move his face away an inch. He’s studying your every move. The twitch of your eyelid, the curl of your lips as you try to hold back tears and a shaky voice while you speak, your eyes bursting with clear tears from absolute fear of him.

It’s a scene he is used to. A human feeling small, trying to accommodate his needs all while feeling their blood curdle. He knows they fear for their life, he knows that they’re trying not to fuck up so he’d kill them. It always drags things out, making him irritable by the second. Humans can be such complex creatures, even when the task at hand is simple. He knows they over think. He’ll take his time with you. You matter. The desire to kill isn’t peaking, only because he adores the way you unfold before him. 

This is what he wants. To see you completely stripped of dignity, support and safety. You belong to him now, and he needs you built from the bottom up after wreaking you in all aspects. For right now, he’ll just deal with the mental aspect. It’s the easiest to break. 

“S-spiders,” you finally answer.

“Ah, very good. Common amongst your kind, isn’t it?” His focus is only to you, as you look straight ahead into the darkness. You’re too petrified to even give him a glance. 

“Is that all?” 

You swear he’s talking to you, you swear it. But what takes your attention from him is the moving object across your prison. 

Kylo’s lips purse, trying to see if you understand yet. 

“Ah, let me help.” He coos, lifting an arm beside him. As he moves, Flames ignite in each lantern hung against your now seen cell. The candles are lit one by one around the room, illuminating the area in an orange glow. 

Your face falls, he sees it. He’s intently examining what’s about to become, your realization coming all together. Every muscle of your face relaxes, not in relief, but into blood frozen fear. How funny, the color from your face drops a few shades within milliseconds. Humans really are just so interesting. 

Your hand drags up to shakily point across the room where a giant fuzzy arachnid clung to the brick wall. 

Your body drains, you feel every drop of blood go cold and fall. You wish you weren't here anymore. This isn’t real, it can’t be. 

Across the room lay a spider with wirey hair sticking out from all angles as big as an ox. The beast is clung to the corner of the room, stalking you from afar with its thousand beady black eyes. Its mouth pinchers twitching at the sight of you, ready to sink into your soft flesh. It’s body swaying slightly like it’s waiting for the right moment to strike and devour you. 

The beast makes small little clicking sounds that echo throughout the room. All ten thousand eyes looking straight at you as it rubs its pinchers together.

You’re once again frozen solid, afraid that if you move the beast will lunge. 

Kylo’s eyes widen slightly with excitement, knowing very well what is at the opposite side of the room. His lip twitches upwards into a slight grin.

“K-kylo,” you whimper, lips curving downward. 

Once you say his name, it’s like a trigger and the floor begins to move. Looking closely, you identify the moving floor as smaller spiders making way towards your body. From all angles across from you, the walls and floors are littered with thousands of arachnids rampagining towards you. Clicking and hissing noises fill the room and before you know it, you squeal and everything turns black. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im so sorry for just up and leaving. I moved, got a new job and had to get certified for that job and now I have more free time on my hands. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
